Long Lost Brother
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: Got this AU based off of Batman the Animated Series Tim Drake. Jason and Tim were really biological brothers. Nothing changes, Jason becomes the 2nd Robin, Jason dies, Jason comes back to life, and Tim still becomes the 3rd Robin. But what happens when Jason comes back to Gotham as Red Hood to find his baby brother is the new Robin? Rated T for Jason's language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is inspired from the idea of Tim Todd on Batman: the Animated Series. And seriously, why hasn't anyone else thought of this? **

**Ages: **

**Jason: 12 **

**Tim: 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

* * *

Jason POV

"Jay, where are you going?" Tim asked as I lifted the window.

I paused, then looked back at him with a sigh. He was wearing one of my shirts as pajamas, the bottom of my shirt reaching all the way down to his knees. A sleeve was hanging over his shoulder, and dirt was all over the shirt from when we had both gotten rid of cops by crawling on the ground where they couldn't see us. I was trying to avoid this, but I knew it wasn't possible. "Timmy, I have to go." I said, shifting the backpack strap on my shoulder.

"But- but why?" He asked, tears slipping into his eyes.

"Because, it's not good here. We both deserve better. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to get us something better." I said, looking away from his tear filled eyes. I couldn't stand to watch him cry because of me.

"Take me with you!" He said, running forward to latch onto my leg.

"I can't, Timbo. This place maybe a horrible, but it has food, water, and there's a roof of your head. Where I'm going, there won't be any of that." I said, pulling Tim off my leg.

"But, where are you going?" Tim asked, gripping onto my jacket now.

"I'm not sure, but I will get us more money. I'll send it to the address here, and you just have to make sure to actually look at mailbox without Dad finding out so he won't use it for his beers, okay? You can do that, can't you Tim?" I asked, looking at him with a gentle smile I only showed him.

"I- yeah, I can do that. But Jay, I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave me with Daddy alone." Tim said, tears slipping down his face quickly.

"Tim, I have to do this. If I don't you will never get out of here, and neither will I. Don't you see it? It doesn't matter if your smart out here, because nobody will hire a street rat like you or me for any decent job. The only job, the only _life _we can ever have is working for some villain because people are too stuck to believe that we don't fit into their stupid stereotypes of a street rat. But I'm going to make sure we get out of here. At least, I'm going to make sure you get out of here." I said, wrapping an arm around him.

Tim pressed his face into my chest, crying quietly into my shirt. "But I don't want you to leave." Tim sobbed.

"I have to, kid." I said, pulling him into my lap.

"Listen, I promise, we will see each other again. I'm going to come back when I turn 18, and I'm getting you the hell out of here. Until then, I need you to stay strong." I said, kissing his forehead after swiping away his dirty black hair.

He nodded, sniffing while hugging me tightly. "Just don't die, Jay." He said, his voice muffled by my shirt.

"I won't try to get killed, I promise you that." I said, giving him one last hug before pushing him back into our room, now his room, and slipping out of the window without looking back.

* * *

(2 years later)

(14 years old) Jason POV

I sat on the cold concrete ground, the pain from the crowbar the only thing I could feel. As the bomb ticked for the last few seconds to go by, two thoughts appeared in my head.

1) Bruce wasn't here. He wasn't going to save me. 2) I let Timmy down. I was going to die here, and Tim was going be stuck in Crime Alley. And it would be all my fault. The ticking stopped, and I felt a searing pain burn through me as the bomb went off. Tears fell from my eyes, and my final thought, _I'm sorry Tim, _ran through my head before I stopped breathing.

(8 years old) Tim POV

I shuddered, shivering even though it was summer in Gotham and boiling hot. A strange feeling ran through me, like something was wrong. Like, there was a disturbance in the force. Only except, I didn't have a clue what it was. What could be wrong? Well, besides my dad being drunk right now and the sun slowly killing me even though the small fan we had was on full force and I was wearing nothing but my boxers, well Jason's boxers.

Wait, maybe that what's wrong, Jason. But what happened? Did he die? Did he get thrown in jail? I didn't know, and I probably didn't want to know. But all I did know, I wouldn't see Jason again, even if he said we would see each other.

* * *

(1 year later)

(9 years old) Tim POV

"What are you doing here, Drake? Don't you live on the other side of town with the other street urchins?" Jimmy asked, sneering at my face.

I had been the first person willing to go into the new program for Crime Alley kids to go to decent schools, and so far, it was horrible. The kids that went here that lived in the nice houses with things that weren't broken or dirty didn't know what it was like there, how hard it was just to get by, so they didn't know when to shut their stupid mouths either.

"Yeah, I thought the trash was in Crime Alley, where it belonged." James taunted.

"Well, since people like you go here, I guess trash does go to this school." I said with a shrug.

Tommy scowled at me, then threw a punch at my face, one that I blocked. Really, did he think he could beat a Crime Alley kid at fighting? "Thomas, leave Tim alone. You don't know where he's been, you could catch a disease from him." Mrs. Ander said, making everyone laugh and point at me.

Anger bubbled up inside me, but I kept my fists tightly clenched at my side. The lady who brought me here made it very clear that if I tried anything, even if it wasn't me who started it, I would be sent back to Crime Alley. She said she couldn't help it, because she promised the principles that the kid's in the program wouldn't be a problem. And Jay wanted me to get out of Crime Alley, so I had to do this for Jason.

"At least I'm not spoiled brats like you guys." I muttered, walking over to a tree and sitting next it with my back turned to everyone.

"At least these kids aren't prostitutes." Mrs. Ander said before walking away. I flinched, hot tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I was told that what I ever I had done in Crime Alley to stay alive would be kept secret from the other kids, but I should have expected the lie. After all, everyone lied when it came down to Crime Alley kids.

Really, there hadn't been a choice. Ever since the small amount of money that Jay sent to me for food that I managed to use to stay alive stopped coming in, I had to do something to stay alive. It's not like Dad helped, after all, all he did was use any money we had for smokes and drinks with his friends, or he lost it in a poker game.

Some of the kids looked confused, but the older kids who knew what the word prostitute meant laughed even harder while spreading rumors to the other kids. "Assholes. Don't listen to them Timbo, they don't know anything. Hell, they would probably die the first hour in Crime Alley." I heard someone say next to me. Someone who sounded way too familiar.

My head snapped to the side, and I caught a quick glance at Jason's face smiling sadly at me- pale white, slightly older and bigger from when I remembered him last- before he disappeared like a ghost. He was a ghost.

"Guess Jason really is dead." I muttered to myself, holding back my tears till I was alone and no one could hear me sob over the wails and screams of the people in Crime Alley.

* * *

1 more year later

Bruce POV

"Barbara, come here." I said, gesturing for her to walk over to the computer.

"What is it? Did you find out where Two-Face is hiding?" She asked peering over my shoulder.

"No, but I searched Tim Drake's parents. His mother is Janet Drake, she died in a murder, leaving Tim's father with two sons to raise in Crime Alley." I said, scrolling through his file.

"Who's his dad, and what happened to the other kid? Tim said he lived alone, and I saw the place he lived at, there was only cloths for him." Barbara asked confused.

I scrolled down to a picture of his father, and said, "He took his mother's last name, so you wouldn't recognize who is father is, but his file says his dad is Willis Todd. "

"You mean, Jason's dad?" Barbara asked, shocked.

"Yes. It shows on the file that he's also related to Jason, but that wasn't added till three years after Jason's death when Tim joined a program to go to a school out of Crime Alley." I said, staring at the old picture of Jason.

"So, where's his dad now?" Barbara asked after the news that Jason had a sibling sunk in.

"A hospital found a John Doe with prints that match his father's." I said, leaning my chin on my hand.

"That means my old man's dead, doesn't it?" Tim asked behind us.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure if-"

"Yes." I said, interrupting Batgirl. I read the file. The John Doe was reported deceased, no need to sugar coat it.

"It doesn't matter. He wouldn't have come back. He was too scared of Two-Face to do actually think about me." Tim said, one single tear falling down his face before he wiped it off to show he was lying.

"What did Two-face want? What was your father so afraid of?" I asked, kneeling down to him.

"I don't know. I'd tell ya if I did." Tim said with a shrug.

"Master Bruce, I believe there is something on the television that you might want to watch." Alfred said, walking down stairs.

Batgirl turned on the TV on the batcomputer, showing Two-Face threatening to gas Gotham. "We need to find him, quickly." I said, walking towards the Batmobile.

"I might know where he is. I followed my old man down to the old Jenis movie theater when he was working for puke face. He might be down there." Tim said, looking up at me.

"Alright, stay put." I said before walking to the Batmobile with Batgirl.

He ran up to the Batmobile just as I started the engine, and said, "I want to go."

"No." I snapped.

"But I have a stick in this." He said with a glare.

"No." I said before pressing my foot against the gas pedal and driving away.

"He reminds me so much of Jason." Batgirl said softly, and I had to agree. He had the same look that Jason had whenever he didn't get to do something he thought he needed to do, only except it was on a much younger face. I couldn't let the kid go, he was too much like Jason.

Tim POV

"He's not one for debate. Used to make Master Dick furious." Alfred said before leaving. Then I got an idea.

I put on the Robin suit, happy to find that it was just my size. Perfect.

I grabbed a grappling gun, then made my way out of the batcave. This would teach Batman not to leave me out on things I was involved in.

* * *

I used the grappling hook to swing my way to Jenis movie theater, walking into the middle of a fight.

Batman and Batgirl were hiding behind a crate so they wouldn't get shot at, and I managed to kick on of the guy's gun away before kicking the same guy in the face. "oops, excuse me." I said with a sarcastic grin.

I looked at Batman and Batgirl, frowning slightly at their shocked face. Batman's was really weird though, like he was seeing a ghost. "Oh no." He said.

Two-Face took off his gas mask just in time for me to throw an old movie reel at him, then another. "It's your kind of movie, puke face. A double feature." I said with a grin.

A shadow fell over me, and not Batman's shadow. I turned around and was met with a crowbar to my face that hit me so hard, it landed me right at Two-Face's feet. Not good. Not good at all.

He picked me up, wrapping an arm around my neck in a choke hold. "It's been a long time, Bird Boy." Two-Face said before turning towards Batman with his gun.

"Let the kid go, Two-Face." Batman said, his voice hard and cold.

"Make one move and I'll wring his feathered little neck. Not that it will matter in one minute." He said, his gravely voice right next to my ear.

"Plenty of time." I said, taking out a bat-a-rang and throwing it at ropes that held up an a metal beam to the ceiling.

Two-Face let go of me, and I scrambled out of the way before I could get hit. Sadly, Puke-Face didn't get hit, but one of his minions did, so it was a small win.

What I saw next was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Batman was beating Two-Face up, punching him hard into a wall so he passed out while Batgirl ripped out cables so that the bomb would turn off.

"We did it! We got them! I set them up, you take them out. 1, 2, right Batman!" I said with a grin as I jumped off a crate next to him.

I stopped smiling though when I saw the glare he was giving me. It was scary as shit, and it almost made me wish I stayed in the cave. Almost.

* * *

I grunted as Bruce hit me with a pole thingy. I forgot what they were called, put it was a long stick with two padded styrofoam ends on each side that made it look like a giant cue tip. "If you're going to work with me Tim, your going to have to follow the rules. Rule number 1, you give me everything you have." He said, blocking one of my hits.

"Rule number two, then you give me more." He said, attacking me once, making me block.

"And rule number three," He said before tripping me.

I hit the ground, and I slammed my fist on the ground in frustration. I have got to do better than this if he's going to let me patrol as Robin. "I make the rules." Bruce finished while helping me stand back up.

"Watch out for the last one kid, it's a killer." An voice said that I've never heard before.

I looked over and saw the others eyes widen. Who was this guy? "Dick." Bruce whispered quietly to where I almost didn't hear him.

Wait, this guy was the first Robin? I felt a grin grow on my face, and Dick smiled kind of sadly back. Maybe, just maybe, this could all work.

* * *

Jason POV

I stared at the streets of Gotham while inhaling smoke from my cigarette. Gotham hadn't changed much since I died, but I hadn't really expected it to. "Well, I'm home." I whispered to no one, walking back to Crime Alley.

My first plan was to make sure Bruce paid for not killing Joker, and I was going to make him pay. But first, I was going to make sure Tim was okay. My plan could wait, Tim came first. After all, I haven't seen my little brother in 4 years. I was overdue for a visit.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

"Hello, Master Timothy. How was your first day at school?" Alfred asked with a nod as he opened the door to the limo to take me home.

I nodded back with a smile, getting into the car so I could get out of this horrible school. "Horrible. Think it's too late to convince Bruce to home school me?" I asked Alfred.

"That's exactly what Master J- Dick said the first day of school for himself. You'll make it through, I'm sure." Alfred said, cutting himself off in the middle. But why would he do that?

"I don't think so. I've been in regular schools before, Alfred. They're bad, but their nothing as bad as this. The teachers here are even worse than the ones at my old school. And that's not a good thing." I said with a frown.

My old teacher had announced to the whole school that I was a prostitute. Which, yeah, I did what I had to do to pay the bills since my dad refused to do it himself, but I wasn't proud of it. That teacher only mentioned it once though, and that was it.

This teacher made me walk up in front of the class and told the rest of the class how I was the poster child what _not _to be, than procceded to mention every single thing that I had done on the streets to stay alive. Stealing, selling to the black market, fighting for my life... the list goes on. Point being, school was hell.

"I'm sure it will get better, Master Timothy." Alfred said with an amused smirk, obviously thinking that it was just a few snide comments that set me off.

"Yeah, and when it does, rainbows with be shooting out of Bruce's ass." I muttered, ignoring Alfred's look of disapproval.

Alfred drove the car into the Manor's drive way, and I noticed a familiar motorcycle. "Dick's here?" I asked surprised.

"It looks like he is. I thought he was getting here tomorrow. Seems like he came a day early." Alfred said as he opened up the door.

I ran inside the Manor, running straight into Dick. Literally, I ran straight into Dick's chest. "Hey, Timmy. Didn't know you missed me so much." Dick said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug before I could pull away.

"Let go of me, Dick! You know I don't like being hugged." I said into his chest as I tried to push myself out of his arms. But sadly, because of his training as Robin, and then Nightwing, he was stronger than me and wouldn't budge.

"No way, I never get a hug out of you. Besides, if you didn't want me to hug you than you shouldn't have run into me." Dick said with a chuckle rumbling deep in his chest.

"I didn't run into you, you were just in the way." I mumbled, pushing on Dick's stomach so he would let me go.

I heard a laugh down the hall and was able to look past Dick's arms to see Barbara standing across the room. "It looked like it was both to me." Barbara said as she watched with amusement.

"Help me, Barbara!" I said, now that I knew she was here.

"No way. If he lets go of you, than he'll come after me." Barbara said with a smirk.

"You know, you guys take all the fun out of hugging." Dick said with a pout.

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." Dick said with a smile, hugging me tighter.

A deep chuckle made it's self known next to Barbara and I saw Bruce walk to us with a small smile, and a grim look in his eyes. What was that about? "I see you found out Dick was here." Bruce said with a small twitch of his lips.

"Yeah, he's here." I said, gritting my teeth. I positioned my leg so I could kick Dick right where the sun doesn't shine, and he let go quickly.

"Jeez Tim, no need to go that far." Dick said, letting go of me and putting his hands next to his head in surrender.

"I swear you are just like Ja-" Barbara started, then stopped.

I looked at her confused as everyone else froze slightly, looking at each other. "Who am I like?" I asked curious.

"Nobody, it's just that your like... one of my friends at school. He's always getting into trouble." Barbara said with a small, nervous laugh.

I raised an eyebrow at her, noting how everyone seemed nervous. Almost like they didn't want me to know something. "I don't get into trouble all the time. Just sometimes." I said, glaring at her.

"I'm not sure I believe that." Bruce said, smirking when I glared at him. It wasn't a Batglare, but I was still working on that. Who knows, maybe I'll get it down next year?

"Dick, I need to talk to you and Barbara. In the basement." Bruce said, his attitude suddenly changing.

"Can I come?" I asked, curious about why I wasn't asked to come, too.

"I believe you have work to do in the kitchen. Remember, you still have to clean the kitchen as punishment for that prank on Master Bruce yesterday." Alfred said, appearing next to me.

"But it was only a small prank. Besides, I didn't mean to get the glittering pink paint on the bat suit, it was just supposed to hit Bruce when he walked up to the case to get his costume out." I said with a pout as I walked towards the kitchen.

Dick POV

"You still haven't told him, have you?" I asked as we walked down the stairs to the batcave.

Tim had definitely been surprised I had come here, so he couldn't know the reason Bruce called me back home. He couldn't have known that his brother was the Red Hood, the new vigilante in Gotham. Did he even know there was a new vigilante in Gotham? It wouldn't surprise me if Bruce had been keeping Tim so busy in other things that he didn't notice the new mask in Gotham.

"No, and he doesn't need to know." Bruce said, his voice protective and cold.

"Bruce, this is Tim's big brother we're talking about. And not just adoptive, but actual blood related brother." Barbara said with a frown.

"Well, that may not mean much, Babs. Jason did leave him behind." I pointed out, not happy about that fact at all. Jason had issues, even before the accident, but he also wouldn't leave behind his little brother like that. So why did he?

"That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you two. I figured out why Jason left Tim with his father." Bruce said, shocking us both.

We followed him to the batcomputer, and watched silently as he pulled up multiple forms for... mail? "Jason mailed money and a letter to Tim's father's apartment at the end of each month after he got all of his allowance for that one month. Sometimes he would get mail back, but it stopped at one date, the same date I found out Jason kept on getting mail from a random person. Probably because Jason told Tim to stop." Bruce said, which, yeah, this made a lot more sense.

"But why wouldn't Jason just take Tim with him?" Barbara asked confused.

"We all know I only caught Jason because he was too busy stealing tires from my batmobile. He was going to sell them to get money, but he was probably gong to send the money to Tim. From what I can tell, he was making sure his brother never had to do what he did while making sure he got a home with food and water." Bruce said, settling his chin on his hand.

"So Jason was protecting Tim? I have to admit, that does seem more of Jason's thing." I muttered, watching Barbara nod from the corner of my eye.

"You said this was part of the reason you brought us down here. What was the other?" Barbara asked suddenly.

Bruce's eyes hardened, and he pulled up another site. "Jason's sent out a message for the new Robin. He's trying to make Tim quite." Bruce said.

There, on the screen, was a picture of the message, _if you don't want to end up dying, stop jumping on damn roofs with the shitty-ass Bat. _All the words were written in blood. Who's, that was unknown.

"He's not going to stop until he sees the 3rd Robin gone, is he?" I asked grimly.

"No, and he will only use worse methods to get the point across. Well, at least that's what he thinks will happen. I've been tracking his movements when he's out of the mask. He's looking for Tim. Once he finds out Tim is Robin, I'm sure he'll try to convince him to stop, but not in any harming way. Hopefully." Bruce said.

"Hopefully. But still, Tim should be the one who's told this stuff, not us." Barbara said, frowning at Bruce.

"And he will be told, after this mess is sorted out. Until then, I need you two to make sure he doesn't go on patrol alone, if he goes at all. If Red Hood tries to talk to him, get Robin out of there." Bruce said, his voice turning into his deep Batman voice.

"I don't like this, Bruce. But, fine." I said with a sigh. Really, what else was there to do?

* * *

Tim POV (later that night)

"What do you mean I can't go on patrol?" I asked, looking up at Batman with a glare.

"Exactly that, you aren't going on patrol. Your staying here, and that's final." Bruce said firmly.

"But why? I mean, I cleaned the kitchen for doing that prank. I haven't done anything else to get in trouble, I've even done good in school. Why am I being benched?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because I said so. It's only for tonight, Tim. You'll live. Now go up stairs for dinner." Bruce said as he started suiting up.

I glared at him, then turned around quickly to leave the cave. "Your a jerk, Bruce!" I yelled as I left the cave.

I walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Dick there with Alfred. "Aren't you going on patrol?" I asked him as I sat down at the table with him.

"Nah, I'm taking a night off from a bullet wound. The stitches are out, but Alfred is insisting that I stay to make sure it's properly healed." Dick said with a grin.

"At least you had an actual reason for being benched." I muttered, mostly to myself, but Dick still heard.

"Well, Bruce is like that sometimes. What can you do about it?" Dick asked.

"I can put a picture of his face on a dart board in my room and throw darts at his face until I bored." I said with a grin.

Dick shook his head with a smile. Alfred set our food on the table, walking out to go back to the batcave. "Well, that's one way to get rid of your anger, Timbo." Dick said, making me freeze.

"Are you alright, Tim?" Dick asked, confusion and concern clear in his voice.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, well, my big brother, my biological brother, used to call me that." I said softly, looking down at my food. Pasta could be really interesting in an awkward situation apparently.

"... If you had a brother, why did it look like it was just you and your dad at your apartment?" Dick asked after a while.

I swallowed thickly, then said, "He left, when I was six years old. It's been 4 years since he left."

"Why did he leave?" Dick asked, looking at me with just confusion. Funny, I would have thought he would have been mad that Jason left.

"It was really bad then. Dad was hurting us a lot, he always wasted our money, and we couldn't do anything to stop him while we spent days hungry. My brother, Jason, finally got sick of it and left so he could make some money some where else, saying he was going to get me out of Crime Alley when he turned 18. I wanted to go with him, but he said that our apartment was safer than where he was going. I guess it might have been true since Dad stopped trying to hurt me as much after that, but that was only because he didn't have any money for drinks then and he only hurt us when he was drunk." I said, tears creepy into my eyes.

"Sounds like a good big brother." Dick said.

"Yeah, he was. I miss him though, a lot." I said, pushing the pasta around on my plate.

Dick stood up, then sat down in a chair next to me to pull me into a one armed hug. "Tim, you know I won't replace your brother right? And, I'm not trying to." Dick said, making me nod.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to. You are complete polar opposites from how Jason was." I said, laughing a little as I pulled myself out of the hug.

Dick smiled, like he knew I was right. But that look quickly disappeared from his face when he saw me staring at him weird. What was that about? Why was everyone acting so weird?

* * *

Jason POV

I stared out at the night sky of Gotham, the noise of the city making it's self known around me. "I don't get it. Tim's not in any orphanages, no apartment in Crime Alley or the Narrows, not even in a damn school near here. Where the hell is he?" I growled to myself, glaring at the moon.

I had planned on talking to Tim before pulling my plan as Red Hood, but obviously, it wasn't going to happen like that. "Even his file is confusing. Why would they have to take it off the police system to fix it when I broke into Commissioner Gordon's office? Nothing ever takes that long to change on files." I muttered angrily from where I was sitting next to the window in my apartment in Crime Alley.

"He can't be dead, the file would have been fixed pretty damn quick if he was. That's about the only good thing I know right about now." I muttered.

On a fire escape rail outside my window, a cat was meowing loudly with other cats responding. My eyebrow twitched, and I glared at the black cat. Damn cat.

I opened the window to yell at it to scare it off, but someone beat me to it. A newspaper was thrown at it that bounced off the cat, and landed in my apartment. Well, Crime Alley hasn't changed at all, that much I knew for sure. "Well, at least the cat's gone." I muttered as I closed the window.

I looked at the newspaper, glaring at it harder than I was glaring at the cat. It was a picture of Batman and the new Robin, only this time it was a close up shot. Probably taken when they were talking to the commissioner.

I looked at the new Robin, then felt a dead weight settle down into my chest. The new Robin had the same hair style as Tim did, spikey black hair that he never cared to brush. His smirk was exactly like the one Tim had when he was six and pranked someone, only bigger on an older face. An older face that looked exactly like Tim's with a domino mask on it.

"No. No way would Bruce be that dense to actually think about letting my own little brother be Robin. No way in hell." I said, picking it up to stare at the picture of Robin. But no matter how hard I looked, it still looked exactly like Timmy four years older from when I had seen him last.

My eyes strayed to a different article about Bruce Wayne adopting another ward and how he was having some problems officially adopting him since they didn't know where his father was. A ward named Timothy Drake. "That explains why the file was taking so long to fix." I muttered angrily, throwing the newspaper at the ground.

Timmy was Robin. Tim, the one who cried when he heard Dad and whatever girlfriend he had fight, the one who would climb into my bed and wouldn't go to sleep after those fights until I got him to calm down, the kid who called me Jay-son until he was 4 because he couldn't pronounce my name right, was Robin. A job where he could possibly killed like I had.

Images of how I died flashed through my mind, only except Tim was in my place instead of me. My fists clenched in anger, and I punched the wall next to me to let out of some of that anger.

I couldn't let Tim keep on being Robin. I couldn't let Tim die a death close to anything I had. That I was going to make sure of. Because if my baby brother died, I would never forgive myself.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation or Batman. But it would be awesome, wouldn't it? **

* * *

Tim POV

"Hey Crime Alley trash, where's your butler, huh? Too busy working for Brucie to pick you up?" Johnny sneered at me while the rest of his friends laughed.

"No, I just decided to walk home on my own." I said, turning my back to him so I could start walking home.

Johnny's hand fell on my shoulder, and he turned me back around. "I didn't say you could leave, Drake. What's your rush? Have a meeting with your street scum to get to?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

I clenched my fist, my eye twitching as I remembered that I would get kicked out first fight I got into. "No, I think he just doesn't want to listen to your stupid whining." A voice I never thought I would ever hear again said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Jason had changed, a lot. He was more filled out, like he had actually been eating 3 full meals. His hair had a white streak in his bangs, and he was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket that reminded me of the one he wore the night he left when I was 6. "Jason." I breathed out in a whisper.

He ignored me and looked down at the other kids. "Leave Tim alone, got it? Or you might just figure out how tough a Crime Alley kid can be." Jason said, glaring down at the bullies as they nodded and ran off, scared.

Jason looked down at me with an angry look. "I know you can beat the shit out of them, you shouldn't let them do that to you, Tim." Jason said overprotective.

I didn't really listen to what he said, and I hugged him around the waist tightly. "You were gone way too long." I muttered into his jacket.

"Yeah, I know, kid. Come on, let's leave this place. We can get some ice cream at that shop on 5th street before I have to get you back home." Jason said, his voice softer and his hand was ruffling my hair.

I knew I probably should get home, but this was just Jason. He wouldn't hurt me, and he did say he would take me home after we had ice cream. "Alright." I said with a grin as I followed him to his motorcycle.

"Here, kid. You know how to put on a motorcycle helmet, right?" Jason asked as he handed me a red helmet small enough for my head.

"Yeah. I know how to put it on." I said, slipping it over my head and grabbed the buckles to latch the helmet on.

Jason got onto his motorcycle, helping me swing my leg over the seat behind him. "Hold on, Timmy." Jason said before he drove the motorcycle away from the curb.

One thing I wondered about Jason on the way to the ice cream shop, was _how the hell did he get a legal drivers license?_

Why would I think this? I'll tell you why. Jason was driving at least 70 mph, driving in between cars on the road, and only slowed down when he parked his motorcycle on a curb next to the shop.

"Are you okay, kid?" Jason asked amused as he had to pry my arms from his waist.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" I said with a large grin as fear left me and excitement replaced the fear. It was a thing I had started to develop after I became Robin.

He laughed, his voice deep and warm, and he took off his helmet. "You would be the first to say that, kid." Jason said with a smirk.

"Then the others are crazy." I said as I pulled off my helmet.

"Nice helmet hair, Timbo." Jason said, ruffling my already messed up hair.

"Shut up." I said, fixing my hair as we walked into the shop. Jason bought me some chocolate ice cream mixed in with chocolate chip cookie dough, a favorite of mine since I was 5, and he bought himself regular chocolate. We sat a booth across from each other, both of us not sure how to start off our talk.

"So, um, where have you been for the past 4 years?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No where you want to know about, Timmy. How did you get into a school like that one though? I mean, I know your smart and all, but school's like that don't take Crime Alley kids." Jason asked, looking at me with a look that said he knew the answer but wanted to hear what I had to say.

I looked down at my ice cream, licking it at the part that were melting. "Um, it's complicated." I muttered, not meeting Jason's eyes.

How was I supposed to tell him I got adopted into a family, not to mention the Wayne family? That itself would be awkward. "Kid, if I can understand you when you were a toddler, something tells me I'll be able to understand what you say now." Jason said with a smirk.

"Okay, then. Um... Well, I kinda got adopted by Bruce Wayne. But, um, it's not totally official because of a court case." I said, biting my lower lip worryingly.

"Yeah, I saw it in the newspaper. Just wanted to hear you say it, I guess." Jason muttered, licking his ice cream to stop the melting.

I eyed the empty seat next to Jason, then slipped out of my seat to sit in that one. "I missed you, Jay." I mumbled into his jacket as I hugged him for the second time. Usually, I hated hugging. But I haven't seen Jay in years, so this was an exception.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Timmers." Jason said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest more, almost protectively.

I grabbed my ice cream off the table and started licking it again. "Kid, I love you, but if you get any of that ice cream on my jacket, I will-"

"Will what Jay?" I asked, looking up at him with a mischievous smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at me, an evil smirk twitching on his lips. "Remember what we used to do to the cops when you were 5?" Jason asked.

My eyes widened at him, and I felt myself pale. When I was 5, we used to fill up balloons up with different kinds of paint and threw it at the cops cars and drop it right on top of them from fire escape railings. The thing with that though, the paint would never wash out of their hair or cloths. Because of this, a lot of cops ended up having blue, pink, purple, or even black hair and cloths. "You wouldn't." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Try me, kid." Jason said with his same evil grin.

I opened my mouth to retort, but was cut off by a phone ringing. My phone. "They gave you a cell phone?" Jason asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Except I can't play games on it or anything. It's just an emergency phone." I said answering the phone.

"Tim where are you? It doesn't take that long to get from your school to our house, and it's been 30 minutes since your school ended." Dick asked worried, making me frown. Had it really been that long?

"I'm with talking someone. I"ll be at the Manor soon." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask who.

"Who?" Dick asked, making me bite my lip.

"Does it matter? I'll be home soon." I said before hanging up.

"So, I'm guessing I should get you home before you get in trouble, huh?" Jason asked, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah. They're overprotective." I said as we threw away our ice cream cones and walked towards his motorcycle.

Jason helped me get back on his motorcycle, and patiently waited for me to put my motorcycle helmet on. While I did all of this, Jason looked like he was lost in thought with a dangerous look in his eye. It reminded me of Dad.

"Jason, are you okay?" I asked, slightly nervous from the look in his eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kid." Jason said, rearing the engine and driving to Wayne Manor. But how did he know how to get to Wayne Manor?

I didn't get a chance to ask him when we got to the Manor though, because when we made it to the gate, Alfred was there. "Master Timothy, you do remember your punishment for the prank, correct?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed as Jason smirked slightly, sliding off of the motorcycle while he did so. "But I thought it was for one day? And I told you it wasn't supposed to actually get on his suit. It's not my fault my prank just worked out better than it was planned to." I said, taking off my helmet with a pout.

"I told you it would be all week, since you decided to add hot red to the lovely colors of bright pink and purple paint on Master Bruce's suit." Alfred said, pushing me towards the Manor lightly.

"Fine. Oh um, Jason, did you want your helmet back?" I asked, holding it out to him.

"Keep it." Jason said with a grin that was strained. Why would Jason fake a smile?

"Okay, thanks, Jay." I said with a grin and running into the Manor.

Jason POV

"I will not tell Master Bruce of what has happened, but you must tell him what you are up to. Master Bruce is keeping Mistress Barbara and Master Richard from telling, and I believe Master Timothy deserves to know the truth." Alfred said once Tim was in the Manor.

I sighed, nodding. "I figured. I'll tell Tim soon, but not yet. I haven't seen my little brother in 4 years, Alfred. I still have some things to learn about him before I break the news." I said, driving out of Wayne Manor's drive way before Alfred could say anything else.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry for updating so late but I've been busy updating my other stories, Night Bird and This Mystically Found. Read them if you want, or don't. It's up to you, but either way- Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I hate to say this, but I won't be able to update for a week. I'm going to camp, and I won't be able to update while I'm there. But, I will be writing on my free time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Who were you with, Timmy?" Dick asked after I got done cleaning the kitchen. The only reason he didn't ask sooner, was because I was supposed to clean the kitchen on Alfred's order. You can ignore Bruce every once in a while, but you _never _ignore Alfred's order. That is the golden rule in the Manor, even if it's not said.

"I was with a friend." I said, pushing past him to get to my room.

Dick's hand landed on my shoulder, tugging me back towards him. "Okay, what friend?" Dick asked, a look of overprotectiveness in his eyes.

I looked at him weird, frowning at him. Dick was usually never overprotective, not like this. "What's wrong, Dick? You never act like this." I said, tugging my shoulder out of his grip.

Dick frowned, his eyes looking at me nervously. "It's nothing, I'm just trying to make sure your safe." Dick said.

I nodded, then turned back to walk to my room. Dick was hiding something, something I wanted to know about. And I was going to find out.

* * *

Dick POV

"Bruce, why can't I go out on patrol? I already did my chores that Alfred told me to do, I haven't done anything wrong. Wait, did I do something wrong?" Tim asked Bruce with his big blue eyes that made shined with innocence and disappointment. Disappointment in himself.

It was breaking me apart to not tell Tim what was really going on, and from the way Barbara was looking, it was killing her too. But we couldn't tell him, no matter how much we wanted to. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Tim. We just have enough help that you can stay in." Bruce said, keeping a blank look.

I looked away from Timmy's pout face, and continued to put on my Nightwing suit. "Let's go." Batman said, walking towards the batmobile.

"It's okay, Timmy. You'll get to go back on patrol soon, hopefully." I said, ruffling his hair before walking towards the Batmobile.

I got into the front seat as Batgirl got into the back, and I glared at Batman. "He has to know." I said, Batgirl backing me up with her own glare.

"No, he doesn't." Batman said, pressing his foot on the gas pedal.

"Batman, he thinks he's done something wrong. Do you know how much this is hurting him?" Batgirl asked, leaning forward to look at Batman better.

"And how much do you think this will hurt him when he finds out that his older brother is the Red Hood, the new crime lord of Gotham?" Batman asked, making my glare falter.

The rest of the ride was silent, and so was the climb to the roof we were hoping Jason was at.

As it turns out, Jason was here. But us knowing that didn't prepare us for Red Hood punching Batman in the face when he first saw him. "You bastard! It didn't matter to you that one boy died wearing that suit, you had to make it another? And why the hell did it have to be him?!" Red Hood screamed as me and Batgirl kept our guard up for him to do something.

But Jason wanted an answer, so he didn't do anything else. Yet. "So you know who he is?" Batman asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes. Why the fuck would I not know who the hell my little brother is? You thought hiding his cheek bones would stop me from seeing the resemblance?" Jason hissed, glaring at Batman through his helmet.

"Why did you leave him in Crime Alley?" Batman shot back, making me and Batgirl wince.

We all knew that Bruce wasn't the perfect state of sanity, he dresses up as a bat after all, but asking Jason that question to his face when he was only an arms reach away from punching you? That was just insane.

"Why did I leave him there?" Jason asked before starting to laugh, dark and amused.

"B, you should know why by now. To keep the kid safe. And that's exactly what I'm going to do now." Red Hood growled before punching Batman again, only this time, he blocked.

"How is you scaring him out of being Robin, keeping him safe? He's too much like you, impulsive and brash. He would go out in the middle of the night if I didn't make him Robin, and with what? A bat-a-rang he found in some alley?" Batman asked before aiming his own punch at Jason.

"Then why the hell does he know about you guys in the first place?" Jason asked, his hand twitching for his gun.

"He was in the middle of one of your father's screw ups. Two-Face was looking for his, your dad, and he wound up in the middle of it because your dad was a coward." Batgirl said, shocking all of us from the way she snapped.

"Oh? And how does that end up with my little brother becoming Robin?" Jason asked, scowl on his face when he heard Two-Face threatened his little brother. We might have to warn the Arkham warden for any surprise visits from Jason.

"He ended up in the Batmobile somehow and went up the stairs to the Batcave into the Manor. I caught him trying to steal a golden watch and a wad of cash Bruce had in his office." Batgirl said, not giving Batman the chance to answer.

Jason snickered slightly at the last part, shaking his head. "Well, stealing stuff from B seems to be a family tradition." Red Hood said, looking up at the helicopter that had flown right above us and was shining a beam of light down at Jason for a criminal sighting. Stupid news helicopters.

"Well, Bats, that's my cue. But don't worry, we'll finish this talk later." Jason said before running off the roof with a grapple gun in hand and disappearing into a man hole that had been opened for construction.

"You know, this is the reason why we tell Tim that his brother is a wanted criminal. Because maybe Tim won't get punched in the face by the Red Hood." I said, glaring at Batman.

"We need to get back on patrol." Batman said simply, walking towards the edge of the roof to use his grapple gun.

"One day Batman, you won't be able to use that excuse anymore." Batgirl muttered before following him.

* * *

Tim POV

"Master Timothy, what are you doing up? Since you have no patrol, you should be in bed." Alfred said, walking into the kitchen where I was eating my bag of chocolate.

"I... I had a nightmare." I said, sipping my hot milk.

"I am afraid I do not see how drinking scorching hot milk and eating chocolate helps a nightmare, Master Timothy." Alfred said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, when I lived on the streets, my big brother would usually just help me go to sleep after a nightmare by letting my cry into his shoulder. But whenever we had chocolate, like after Halloween, he would heat up some milk so we were sure it was clean and he would give me some chocolate. He said chocolate and warm milk always helped him calm down after nightmares when he had them, so he did the same for me." I said, nibbling on a corner of the chocolate bar.

"I see. Well, I hope I do not see any decrease in the chocolate then, Master Timothy." Alfred said, walking away with a gentle grin.

I nodded, smiling back. Alfred was always nice, always excepting what I did without questioning it much.

I broke a piece off the chocolate and dropped it into the cup of milk. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Timbo?" Dick asked from the kitchen door.

He didn't have his Nightwing costume on. Instead, he had a pair of blue night pants on, ready to go to bed.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Okay, so why are you eating chocolate and why is the milk steaming like it was boiled?" Dick asked confused.

"It's something Jason told me to help with nightmares." I said after popping a piece of chocolate in my mouth.

Dick froze slightly, then walked over to sit on the cabinet next to me. "What was the nightmare about?" Dick asked, breaking off a piece of chocolate for himself.

"Jason was... was dead. And then you were dead. And Barb was dead, and so was Bruce. Then Joker was hurting me, and he kept on laughing and grinning like hurting me was the best thing he'd ever done. But I never died. And every time I got close to it, he would dump me in some green water and I would feel good as new. Then he started hurting me again." I said, the hot milk running down my throat after I said it.

Dick froze again, except this time, he seemed terrified.

"Dick, is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

His eyes snapped over to me, and he strained a smile. "Fine. Where would you get a nightmare like that, Timmy? None of us would let you get hurt by Joker." Dick said, pulling me into a side hug.

"I know. I just got it today when I remembered Jason. Weird, right?" I asked, leaving out the part where I actually saw Jason.

"Yeah. Well, since your out of chocolate, you should finish drinking your milk so you can go to bed. Bruce probably will get mad if he finds out your up so late for no reason." Dick said, ruffling my hair.

"But it's not really fair, Dick. I mean, I can't just not go on patrol one day and have my nightly curfew change. " I said, finishing my milk quickly.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. I just live by them so I don't get killed." Dick said, walking out of the kitchen with me.

"Why would you get killed? Batman doesn't kill, he just gives people heart attacks." I asked confused.

"Exactly, he's going to kill me with a heart attack." Dick said, making me grin a little.

* * *

**So, I know it's not that long compared to my other chapters, but I'm trying to update before I leave for camp for an entire week without internet. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm baaacccccckkkk from my camping trip. It was horrible. A whole week without wifi. I have no clue how I survived. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Bruce, you've put me off patrol for three days straight! You said I haven't done anything wrong, but I must be doing something wrong if you keep on benching me! What is it?" I asked, looking up at Bruce with tears pricked in my eyes.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Tim, you haven't done anything wrong. I just want you to stay here, that's it. A few days off patrol won't kill you. Maybe they'll even help you with school if you get more than 5 hours of sleep." Bruce said, looking down at me with softened eyes.

"Is that what it? Are you not letting me go because I got a C on that government test? Because I already told you the American Justice system is stupid." I said, glaring up at him.

"No, that's not it. Just stay here tonight." Bruce said, pulling up his cowl.

I scowled at him, but that didn't stop him as he left with Batgirl and Nightwing, both looking guilty. Something was up.

I looked around to make sure Alfred wasn't coming down stairs, and once the others left, I walked towards the Batcomputer with a determined look. If they weren't going to let me go on patrol, I was going to figure out why.

I sat in the giant chair Bruce kept next to the computer, my fingers tapping on the computer's keyboard as I remembered everything Nightwing told me about hacking. It took 30 minutes, 30 minutes of frustrating concentrating, but I finally got into the database. And what I saw made me see red.

I stomped over to the case that held my Robin costume, and I pulled it out, walking towards the changing room with my knuckles turning white from my grip on it. I was getting answer, whether or not they wanted to give them to me.

After I changed into my Robin costume, I got onto my motorcycle, riding towards Batman's location that I got from the Batcomputer.

While I drove my motorcycle through the streets and alley's of Gotham, I thought back to Jason visiting me. Why didn't he tell me? He must have known I was Robin, so why didn't he tell me he was Red Hood? Did he think that I would hate him for what he did? Did Jason really forget that I was used to that stuff from living in Crime Alley?

"Master Robin, may I ask why you are going out for patrol when Master Batman has told you not to?" Alfred asked into my comm.

"I'm not going on patrol. I'm going to ask Batman and the others why the hell they thought that what was going on wasn't any of my damn business." I growled into my comm before taking it out and throwing it onto the road to be smashed.

When I made it to Batman's location, I parked my motorcycle in an alleyway next to the roof where he was. I pulled my grappling hook out of my belt, and shot it at the ledge. However, I was not expecting Red Hood, Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl having an argument. "Robin, I thought I made it clear you were to stay back at the Cave." Batman said, his voice deep and frustrated.

"Yeah, you did. But when you all started keeping secret like the Red Hood being my big brother I thought was dead for a few years, I decided I had the right to ignore your bullshit orders." I said, glaring at them all.

Everyone blinked at me, obviously shocked by my anger. "Well, talk about this later, Robin. Go back to the Cave." Batman said, glaring at me hoping it would get me to listen.

"No! I had a right to know. Why didn't any of you guys tell me?" I asked, glaring at all of them.

"Kid, you need to move." Hood said, making me glare at him.

"No, I need answers. You kept this secret from me too, why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Kid, I will gladly answer that question, when you move from where your standing now." Hood said, looking at something over my shoulder.

I twisted my head to look over my shoulder, and widened my eyes when I saw a sniper aiming a rifle at me. A large gloved hand, smaller than Bruce's but larger than Dick's, pulled my shoulder to make me move just in time to not get shot. "Shit." Jason mumbled under his breath, pulling out a gun and aiming.

He hit the man in the shoulder, obviously shooting there so the man wouldn't die. "Why was a sniper shooting at me?" I asked, my voice not as shaken as it should be.

"Probably because he was aiming for me, and he heard you say Red Hood is my big brother. Hopefully he was alone so that piece of rumor won't spread." Jason said, the scowl behind his helmet clear.

He shot a grappling gun towards the roof with the sniper, leaving me alone with the bats.

I stood up, glaring up at everyone again. "You guys still haven't answered why you kept all of this a secret from me." I said, crossing my arms.

"Robin, it's complicated." Batgirl said, looking at me pleadingly to understand.

"How was it complicated? You should have told me the first night you guys found out!" I said, glaring at her even more.

"Don't take out on her. I told both of them not to tell you for the simple reason, you couldn't handle it." Batman said, his voice a calmly tone. It pissed me off.

"What do you mean I couldn't handle it?" I asked, my eye twitching.

"Right after you found out the truth, what did you do?" Batman asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him confused, my head tilting to the side in a habit I had when I was confused. He knew what I did. I came down here right after, demanding answers by... yelling at them angrily.

My eyes widened, and I looked down at the ground right after. "Whatever, I'm leaving." I muttered, turning around quickly to shoot a grapple at a roof away from Batman and his stupid jerk face-ness.

I landed on the roof, running the opposite direction of where Bruce was. Crime Alley.

Even with me leaving this place a few months ago, I still knew the streets like the back of my hand. That should have given me an advantage when I heard boots running behind me, making me run even faster. I didn't want to go back to the Batcave, not after what Batman said.

It usually never bothered me much that Batman was right, but now, it bugged me too much. Because he shouldn't have been right now, I should have. Because this was my brother we were talking about, my sibling I thought was dead for years, my brother who I never got to see ever since he left when I was 6. Not his.

But every alleyway I ran into, every shortcut I passed through wasn't enough to make me lose the person behind me. When did Batman learn Crime Alley so well?

Finally, I ended up at an alley with a fence in the middle that was put up to divide gang territory. The fence was taller than me, but I jumped up on a box and tried to flip over the fence. Of course, that move would have worked if my cape hadn't been pulled down so hard that I landed on the ground. "Let me go! I'm not going back to the cave, asshole!" I yelled, struggling against the hands pulling me up and away from the fence.

"Trust me, that's the last place I'm going to make you go." a familiar voice said behind me, making me open my eyes that I had closed apparently.

"Hood?" I asked, looking up at the red helmet. Well, that would explain why he knew Crime Alley so well.

"Yeah. Come on kid, you can come to my place. It's not perfect, but I know your used to that." Jason said, letting go of me when I turned around.

I nodded, and started to follow him back to his apartment. "What did B say anyways? I was busy checking out the sniper when I looked over and saw you leaving." Jason asked, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

I glared at the ground as I ran, shaking my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered angrily.

I looked up, just in time to not run into Jason when he stopped at a fire escape that connected to a window. "It looks like Batgirl is the only one who knows how to use a door." I commented as I slipped through Jason's window as he chuckled.

Jason's apartment wasn't bad as other Crime Alley apartments, though it wasn't the best, if the dent in the wall was anything to go by. "Why did you punch the wall?" I asked, taking off my cape.

Jason looked at the dent before shaking his head. "Just got pissed." Jason said simply.

"What did B say to piss you off, Timmy?" Jason asked again, taking off his helmet.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it." I said, glaring at the dent in the wall.

"Yeah, you did. But, you probably don't want to talk about the picture of you when you were 5 on the Batcomputer, either." Jason said with a smirk, taking off his mask to show his teal green eyes.

"... He was right." I said, anger filling every word.

Jason looked at me confused. "Right about what?" Jason asked, walking towards me.

"I asked him why he didn't tell me about you being alive, and he said that he knew I couldn't handle it. I thought he was wrong... until he pointed out the fact that I yelled at everyone right after I figured it out." I muttered, the anger slipping out of my voice. All I sounded was depressed now.

"Kid, don't let what he said get to you. What you did was perfectly understandable. B just doesn't think it is because he's emotionally stunted." Jason said, making me laugh a little.

"True. But Jay... why didn't you tell me about you being Red Hood?" I asked, looking up at him confused and hurt.

He sighed, pulling me over towards the couch so we could sit. "I didn't tell you because I was gone for 4 years, and I wanted to spend a little time with you without you hating me for this." Jason said, gesturing to his helmet.

I looked at him shocked. Why would he think that? "Jason, I don't hate you. All the people you've killed were bad guys with a record that could go on for miles. I don't like killing, but it's not exactly innocent people that you've murdered." I said, tugging off my own mask.

Jason looked at me slightly shocked, then shook his head. "Yeah, not many people look at it that way." Jason said chuckling.

"That's because they weren't in Crime Alley. They never saw how bad it can really get." I said, looking down at the couch.

"Yeah. And honestly Timmy, I really wished you didn't either." Jason said, pulling me into a one arm hug I leaned into.

"So, can I stay here for the night? I don't feel like going back to the Cave." I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, sure. I have some cloths you can wear. They'll probably be big on you, but when has that ever been new?" Jason asked with a snort as he got up to get the cloths.

I smirked, remembering how I always had to use Jason's hand me downs since Dad was too busy using our money for his drinking. All Jason's cloths were always big on me, the shirts slipping off of one of my shoulders usually while my shorts looked like pants. "Here. Restroom's down the hall on the left." Jason said, pointing to the hall way he came from.

I nodded, walking in so I could change. The metal of my costume clinked on the ground as it hit the floor, and I pulled on the cloths Jason gave to me. Just like we both had thought, they were big on me.

The shirt came down to my mid-thighs, the sleeve falling down one of my shoulders. The sweat pants had elastic around the waist, so they weren't slipping off my butt when I bent over to roll up the legs. "You know, I don't really think it's fair how you so huge and I'm so small." I said, stepping out of the restroom with my costume in my hands.

"You got your mom's genes, Timbo. Blame her, she was a midget too." Jason said with a smirk as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

"Shut up, Jay." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Nah, I'm good." Jason said, giving me a gentle smile that he only ever showed me when I laid down on the couch and yawned as I pulled the blanket around me.

"Night, Baby bro." Jason said, ruffling my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Jay." I slurred before falling asleep completely.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but at least I got it done, right? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Timmy, it's alright. Everything's alright." Jason whispered in my ear.

There was pounding on the door, the sound of angry fists trying to bash the door in. Daddy was yelling at both of us, and he sounded angry. Probably because Jason kicked him in between the legs when Daddy hit me so hard I feel on the floor. "Jay, I'm scared." I whimpered, tears gathering into my eyes as Jason held me close to him while the sounds got louder.

"Well, you shouldn't. It's like I said before, everything's going to be alright. Dad can't get pass the door. He's too drunk." Jason said, his hand carding through my hair soothingly.

"Daddy scares me, Jay." I said, stuffing my head into his shirt as tears flowed from my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, Timmy. I know." Jay said, placing his chin on top of my head.

"Why won't he stop?" I whispered into Jay's shirt.

"He will." Jason said, sounding like he knew it for a fact.

I looked at him, tears sliding down my face. For some reason, Jay looked different, but I couldn't tell. "How do you know?" I asked curiously.

Jason chuckled, then I saw what changed about Jay. When Jay pulled me into the closet to hide, he was 12. Now, he was bigger, stronger looking. He looked 16. "Because, it's time to wake up, Timbo." Jason said, and the scene from my child hood slipped away.

"Hey, wake up." Jason said again, only this time it seemed... more real.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jason looking down at me worried. "Why are you lookin' at me like that? You look worried." I slurred.

He shook his head, pulling my shoulder up so that I was sitting up with him next to me where my head was. I leaned my head against his shoulder, my eyes shutting. What time was it?

"Kid, you kept on crying in your sleep. I think I'm entitled to worrying." Jason said, flicking me in the forehead.

I looked at him surprised, bringing my hand to my face. When I pulled back, my hand was wet with clear tears. "Oh." I said.

"Yeah, oh." Jason said, shaking his head.

"Jay, what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with a yawn.

"7 AM. What was your dream about?" Jason asked curiously.

I pressed my lips together tightly, causing Jason to frown. He wrapped an arm around me, tucking me into his chest. "Don't want to talk about it?" Jason asked, rubbing on of my shoulders.

I shook my head soundlessly. Jason made a frustrated sound and stood up. "Come on, kid. You don't have to tell me about it, but you do have to eat breakfast." Jason said, looking back down at me.

"But Jay, the kitchen is so far away." I whined, laying back down and covering my eyes with an arm.

Jay didn't think that was a good excuse for me to skip breakfast though, and threw me over his shoulder and started walking towards the kitchen. "I think you got spoiled while I was gone." Jason muttered, causing me to kick him in the stomach.

"Lies. Filthy, dirty lies." I said into his back.

He snorted, setting me down in a chair roughly. "Whatever, Timbo. Any idea what you want for breakfast?" Jason asked with a grin as I glared at him tiredly.

I dropped my glare and settled my head on the table. "I'm not that hungry. Maybe just some milk and chocolate." I said, my lip twitching as his eyes widened slightly.

He smirked, nodding. "Fine. Alfred will probably kill me though." Jason said, pulling the milk jug out of the fridge.

"Good thing Alfred isn't here, then." I said with a grin.

I stood up, and looked through Jason's fridge once he got out of the way. "Why do you have a random chocolate bar in your fridge?" I asked, taking the chocolate bar out of the fridge.

"I needed sugar after patrol." Jason said with a shrug.

"Huh, makes sense." I said, taking the candy bar and walking back to the table as Jason started boiling the milk.

I bit into the chocolate, glad I had something else except my lip to bite on as I worried about what would happen. Jason and Bruce don't get along, that much I knew easily.

Jason would never go to the manor, he would never live there. I would never be able to have all my family together. Not without them killing each other. "Jason, did Alfred ever call?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, he didn't." Jason said after a pause. Jason poured the milk he boiled into a cup and passed it to me.

"Oh." I said, biting into another piece of chocolate.

"Actually kid, I want to talk to you about them." Jason said, looking serious.

I frowned, but nodded. "What about them?" I asked curiously.

He looked like he was about to say something grim, and I looked at him warily. "Kid, you need to stop being Robin." Jason said, and the chocolate I had in my mouth fell onto the table.

"What are you talking about? I can't just stop being Robin!" I said, looking up at him shocked.

He looked at me confused, like there was something I should have known. "What all did you read on Bats computer?" Jay asked.

"I read that you were Red Hood and that was it. Why?" I asked confused.

Jason started muttering cusses under his breath, and he sat down. "Remember how you thought I was dead?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but I was wrong. I mean, you're here right now." I said. Now I was really confused. Why the hell was Jason looking so grim?

"You weren't entirely wrong." Jason said, making me stare at him.

"What? But, your right here in front of my eyes! Your not a ghost. Not like-" I said, cutting myself off when I remembered seeing Jay's ghost at school.

"Not like what?" Jason asked confused.

"It's just that... when I was 9, I was at a school outside of Crime Alley because of a program a lady made. And... at recess I... I saw you. Only... you were transparent and you said something to me... then you just disappeared." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest to perch my chin on my knees.

He looked surprised for a second, then shook his head. "That is part of this. I was dead. In fact, I probably shouldn't be alive now." Jason said, glaring out the window.

"That's not possible. You can't come back from the dead, not like some zombie or vampire." I said, shaking my head.

"Tell that to Ra's Al Ghul, Timbo. But, me coming back isn't the point. The point is the way I died." Jason said, his voice turning deep and mad.

I looked at him slightly scared, though I don't think he saw as he glared out the window. It was stupid to be scared of Jay, I knew he would never hurt me. But... Jason always did have Dad's body structure, and at the moment, he seemed to much like Dad would when he got mad at me and Jay.

"Bruce probably never told you, but I was Robin. The second one actually, right after Dickie became Nightwing. That's how I was able to send you so much money, because Bruce gave it to me. Only, I was kicked out of being Robin like Dickie was. I'm not going into graphics, but simply put, Joker killed me." Jason explained, each word he said giving me more shock and dread.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. Jason's request made more sense now, but... "Jay, I can't just give up Robin. You have to know that. Can you honestly tell me that you would have given away Robin?" I asked softly.

Jason looked at me, anger slipping into his face. "Tim, you don't understand, you could die! Yes, every Robin knows there are chances of dying on the job. But don't you understand? If you keep on being Robin, if you keep on gaining attention, you will die!" Jason said, standing up so quickly he shocked me.

I stared at him, shocked by his burst of anger. Jay never showed his anger to me, never even once. "Jay... I won't die. Batman doesn't let me fight any of the really insane criminals like Joker or Poison Ivy. The only one he's let me fight is Penguin. And Penguin isn't even that hard to beat." I said, hoping to make him realize I could be Robin.

Jason shook his head, sitting back down and muttering things under his breath. I hugged him tightly around his waist and muttered into his chest, "Jay, I have an overprotective Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and now you. Between all 4 of you guys, I think I'll be fine when I finally get to fight real villains."

He seemed shocked, then rubbed my back. "Kid, your only ten, you don't under-"

The phone rang, breaking off Jason off from what he was going to say. I got up, and answered it. "Master Jason?" Alfred asked into the phone.

"Sorry Alfred, it's just Tim." I said, Alfred's sigh of relief coming across the line.

"Thank goodness. Master Timothy, Master Bruce is worried about you, we weren't sure where you were." Alfred said, making me wince.

"Sorry, Alfred. I know I probably should have called before, but... I kind of fell asleep at Jason's place." I explained.

"Very well. I will tell Master Bruce you are safe. Do come home soon, Master Timothy." Alfred said.

"Um, okay." I said, hanging up.

"Alfred worried?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, so is the others. Can you give me a ride home again? You know, before they bust in here like a bunch of crazy people. I mean, sure they are crazy, but I don't think your place should suffer for that. It's not exactly in the best condition to begin with." I said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I can." Jay said, standing up and walking out of the apartment.

"Jay, are you mad?" I asked as he walked towards his motorcycle.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, more like frustrated." Jason said, sounding like he was trying to not sound mad.

I nodded, looking down at the ground. Even if it's been 4 years since I was 6 with Jason, I still hated making him frustrated or mad. "Tim, I told you I'm not mad. Just, get on the bike." Jason said after he got on.

"I don't have a helmet. You'll get pulled over if you don't." I said with a frown.

Jason took the helmet he had on, and put it over my head. "It's big, but it will have to do." Jason said as he tightened the straps under my chin.

"Jay." I said, hoping he would be able to hear me through the helmet that was sliding down my head despite the straps.

"What kid?" Jason asked.

"Can you help me get on the motorcycle? I can't see through this helmet." I said, his chuckle deep.

Instead of a reply, two strong arms lifted me up and dropped me onto the motorcycle seat. "Hold on, kid." He said, and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, knowing exactly how crazy Jason drove. And how fun it was.

"This is so much fun!" I screamed as Jason drove down the highway.

"Your insane, kid." Jason said as I laughed like a little kid on a roller coaster. Which, riding on a motorcycle with Jason, was a roller coaster.

But the ride ended soon, and we were soon at the gates of the Manor. "Jay, you should come in. Alfred misses you." I said, not mentioning the others since it wouldn't do much for Jason.

"Timbo, I'm not going inside. Yeah, seeing Alfred would be nice, but we both know who else is in there." Jason said, making my shoulders sag.

"Yeah, I know." I said, taking off the helmet and giving it to him.

"I'll see you tonight, kid." Jason said, ruffling my hair before backing up and leaving.

I stared at his motorcycle before turning around to the Manor's entrance. "I hope the others aren't out searching for me like maniacs." I said before walking across the field.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I was trying to update Night Bird faster so I could update this story and This Mystically Found more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Why not Bruce? I already know about Jason, and I've stayed with him a whole night, it's not like he's going to hurt me. If he wanted to, he would have." I said, glaring up at him through the lens of my mask.

"I don't care. Until this whole problem is solved, you're not going on patrol, understood?" Bruce asked, leveling me down with a look that made me look at the ground with a frown.

"Fine." I mumbled, sitting down in the chair that was in front of the bat computer.

Bruce nodded, pulling his cowl over his head so he could leave with Batgirl and Nightwing. "And you still want to be Robin, why?" A deep voice asked behind me.

I turned around, and grinned up at Jason. "Because, it's a rush. How did you sneak in? The security to the Cave is hard to beat." I asked.

"It's not hard when you have Alfred helping you sneak in. Besides, I told you I would see you tonight. You know, without them seeing me." Jason said, gesturing to the exit where the others left.

"Yeah, you did. Jay... why are you doing all this?" I asked, looking up at Jason with confusion.

"Great, now you sound like B. Why do you think Timmers?" Jason asked with a sigh.

I bit my lip, thinking about all the things I've heard about Red Hood on the news. Jay's been running a drug dealing system, but... he didn't deal to children. And he only killed the people who weren't innocent. If I had still been in Crime Alley... I would have thought Jason was the best hero ever. "Your doing it because Batman won't." I said, looking down at my lap.

"Yup. Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara don't know how bad it gets. But, I know you do. And as much as I hate that, you at least see what I'm trying to do." Jason said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Robin, why is the batcave's system alerting me that there is an unknown person in the cave?" Batgirl asked through the comm system.

"Ummm, I guess the wiring got messed up." I said, hoping he would buy the excuse.

"Really? Then why is it that I see Red Hood through the camera in the Batcave?" Batman asked, his voice low and rough.

"Because I went into the cave right after you left, B. Why else would I be showing up on your camera?" Jason asked into the comm with a smirk, making me wince. I was going to be in so much trouble when they all got back.

"Is my grounding getting extended when you get back?" I asked, remembering how I was already grounded for not telling them where I was before.

"Yes. We're heading back now." Batman said before cutting off the link.

I sighed, looking up at Jason. "Your leaving now, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you later kid. And good luck with B. Trust me, I speak from experience when I say, you'll need it." Jason said, ruffling my hair before leaving the cave.

I nodded, looking down at my lap as his footsteps faded away.

Why did Batman always have to chase him away? I haven't seen Jason in years, and Batman comes in and makes him leave. "He left, didn't he?" Batman asked, silently appearing behind the chair.

"Yes." I mumbled, anger rolling into my voice.

"Tim -" Bruce started, his voice coming out like a sigh.

"No, don't even start with whatever stupid excuse you have. Jason's my brother, and you keep on chasing him away." I said, standing up out of the chair.

I turned around and glared at Bruce, though it didn't do much since he just sighed again. "Jason is a criminal, Tim. And while I know he isn't exactly right in the mind, he needs to get help." Bruce said, making me shake as anger came over me full force.

"He doesn't need help! He's doing exactly what needs to be done, and just because you can't cross that line, doesn't mean he can't." I said, biting into my lip when I realized I crossed a line myself.

"Are you defending what he's doing?" Bruce asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked up at him, slightly more nervous then before, but not nervous enough to stop what I said. "Yes. You forget, I was in Crime Alley with Jason. The people there... they don't change Bruce. I've seen them, I lived with one. Sure, some do, but that's only a rare few. Locking them up won't do anything except give them time to think. What Jason's doing... he's cleaning up Gotham in a way you never could." I said, walking past him.

"And where do you think your going?" Bruce asked, his voice cold and hard.

I bit my lip harder, blood pouring from my lip. "I'm going out." I said before running out of the cave by myself.

I know, it was stupid. Considering my talk with Jason this morning, and the fact that he did in fact die as Robin, but I needed to think by myself. And being around Bruce wasn't helping, at all. Especially when he had cameras everywhere in the Manor.

"Stupid Batman." I muttered as I ran on top of the roofs, biting my lip.

"Robin, where are you? B said that you ran out of the cave." Nightwing said in my comm.

"He was right, I did. Just leave me alone, N." I said, scowling a lot like I've seen Jason do when Bruce was mentioned and he didn't think I was looking.

"No, your not supposed to be out right now. Just tell me where you are and we can go back together." Nightwing said, sounding desperate.

"No. Why do you think I can't be out?" I asked, anger rushing into me again. Did Nightwing think I couldn't handle it?

"It's just... I have a bad feeling, alright? Just come back to the Cave." Nightwing said, sounding... nervous?

"No, I'm not going back." I said, yanking the comm out of my ear and throwing it onto the street below me. A car came by, smashing it to pieces.

Ten minutes later, I scowled, my anger rising when I didn't have anything to distract me from thinking about my argument with Batman, and how much I missed Jay being around.

Nothing was happening, not even a mugging. Usually this would be a good thing, but in Gotham, it was anything but. Every time something bad happened, there was always nothing happening right before it. Most of the time it was because they were told not to come out because something big would happen.

That's what happened with Dad. Riddler had put the word out to not come out a certain night, and Dad stayed home that night, getting drunk and tried beating up me and Jason while Mom was getting high in the bathroom. It was hard to forget.

"Help! Help!" a woman yelled, breaking the silence.

I looked down at the alley way below me, and saw a woman getting cornered by some men. "It's about time something happened." I muttered under my breath.

I launched my grappling hook at a pole, swinging myself towards both the men attacking the woman. I smashed their heads together, possibly harder than I should have. "Well, that evens things up." I said, my back to the woman I just saved.

"Not really, bird boy." The shrill voice said, and my eyes widened as I felt something hit the back of my head hard.

* * *

Dick POV

I bit my lip as the sound of Tim's comm being destroyed went through my ear. "Great, just great." I muttered.

Finding Tim wouldn't be hard, but he was obviously mad about something, so talking him down from his anger would be the issue. Batgirl was taking care of a bunch of crooks down by the docks, so she couldn't help. Considering Tim left just after Bruce went into the cave, he probably would only make things worse. That only left one person...

I looked over at the side of Gotham where it seemed to actually get darker, smog and smoke rising from the side of town Jason and Tim came from. "Well, if it helps Tim come back." I mumbled to myself, launching my grappling hook on a building to get to Jason's place fast. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to find him.

"What are you doing in my side of town, Dickie?" Jason asked behind me as the business side of a gun touched the back of my head.

"Looking for you actually." I said, a snort of disbelief coming from behind me.

"Really? And what did you want?" He asked, sounding more and more annoyed by the second.

"I need your help getting Tim to come back to the cave." I said, and I felt the gun freeze against my head.

"And why would you need my help with that?" Jason asked, his voice turning protective.

"I have a bad feeling, alright? Something bad is going to happen tonight, and Tim ran out of the cave after Bats went in. I think they had a fight. I called Tim on the comm, and he sounded _pissed. _I just need you there to calm him down." I said, hoping Jason would listen.

"...Fine. Where's Tim at?" Jason asked, a determined look in his eye.

"Not sure, but it's not hard to find him. B still has a tracker in Robin's belt." I said, bringing up my wrist computer up to my face.

I looked at the screen, dread sinking into my stomach when his tracker didn't show up. Tim didn't know about it, let alone how to find it, or even take it out. "Jay, somethings wrong." I said, causing him to scowl.

"What do you mean somethings wrong?" He barked.

"His tracker isn't showing. Tim hasn't been trained enough to know where it is, or that there even is one. Even if he did know, it was stuck in a place you had to be trained in order to get it out." I said, my eyes widening.

"Tim's smart. He might have figured it out. Why would he need to be trained to take out the tracker?" Jason asked, worry slipping into his eyes slowly like a poison.

"Because, it was right next to the catch of the belt. If you weren't careful enough, you hit the release button on the belt. You would need tweezers to get it out, and only Batman, Batgirl and me have those." I said, my stomach sinking even more with every word.

Jason closed his eyes tightly, his whole body shaking. "I told the kid to not be Robin. I told him." Jason said before walking to the roofs edge and jumping to the next roof.

"What are you doing Jason?" I asked, confused.

"Looking for my brother, dickhead." Jason said before continuing to run.

I bit my lip, then went the other way so we could cover more ground. "B, there's a problem." I said into my comm.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice colder and harder then the last time I talked to him.

"Tim's missing. Me and Hood are looking now. Can you call Batgirl?" I asked, fear sneaking into my voice.

"I'll call her now. Are we sure Tim's missing?" Batman asked.

"His comms gone, and the tracker inside his belt is gone too. We'll have to search for him on foot." I said, frowning as worry began to overwhelm me.

"Alright, I'll be out soon." Batman said, cutting off the link.

"Why couldn't you just come back like I said, Tim?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**What do you think? Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Tim POV

I groaned, pain erupting inside my head as I sat up slowly. Dizziness filled my eye sight, and everything in the small cell I was in was spinning around, giving me a headache. "Where am I?" I muttered, looking around as much as I could.

For some reason, I couldn't move my arms and legs, like they were strapped down or something. My eyes widened as I looked at my wrists and ankles. There were iron cuffs strapped around my ankles and wrist, keeping me down.

The room around me was like a dirty cell... like Arkham Asylum almost. "Oh goody! Your awake! I thought we might have been a little too rough with you." A familiar lunatic voice said, jerking my over to the sudden sound.

"Why did you take me, Joker?" I asked, glaring up at his stupid clown face.

"So serious! Honestly, your even worse than the last bird boy." He said with a frown that was disapproving, though I knew it was fake.

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" He asked, his grin coming back to his face.

I froze, my body going stiff. Jason hadn't gone into specifics about his death, but even Jason admitted it. The Joker killed Jason. And Jason was the second strongest person I knew, second to Batman of course. And as much as I hated it, Joker scared me. If he could kill Jason, what chance did I have?

That being said, I was still Jason's little brother. It was practically part of our genetic code to be rude to people. Even if that person was a crazy maniac murderer.

"Go die in hell, or where ever it is you come from." I said, struggling against the bonds that held me down.

He made a tsking sound, his grin growing more evil and sadistic. "I guess I'll just have to teach you some manners. But first..." He said, trailing off and walking out the room.

He came back seconds later with a tripod with a camera on it, pointing it at me with the red light flashing. "Now your whole family can see how much fun we're having! Now, sit there like a good bird, and don't make a noise as I talk to Daddybats." Joker said, my eyebrow twitching as he turned towards the camera.

"Hello batsy! I decided, since you and the other kiddies couldn't be here to see how much fun Robby is having with his good ol' Uncle J, i thought I'd send you this live video." Joker said, grinning widely.

He turned back to me, and this time, his smile was even more deranged than before. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my body shaking slightly from fear. "Let me go! Don't you have somewhere better to be? Like, I don't know, making haha with Harley Quinn." I snapped, glaring at him through the fear.

"Now that, was rude. The 2nd Boy Blunder had more manners than you. Maybe you need to learn his lesson. After all, it didn't stop him from coming back." Joker said, laughing loudly as he picked up a crowbar.

He walked back towards me, and with each step he got closer to me, the more fearful I got. His laughter grew, and I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting the blow as he brought his crow bar up over his head to swing. It didn't come. After a whole minute of waiting with my eyes shut, I opened them to see Joker finally swinging the crowbar down directly on my stomach, forcing the breath out of me.

I grunted, biting my lip so that I wouldn't scream. I couldn't scream. After all, if Jason could get through this and come back mostly sane, I could deal with a beating without screaming. I think.

* * *

Jason POV

"Where the hell is he?" I growled under my breath, frustration starting to become a big problem. A big problem as in, I need to take it out on some stupid villain. Sadly, there wasn't anyone there to hit.

When I left the Cave, I figured Tim and Bruce would fight a little bit. Why wouldn't they? But, I never thought they would go to the point where Tim would run out on patrol by himself, not to mention, through out his comm. Now... now my little brother was lost.

I bit my lip, holding back another growl. No, Tim couldn't be lost. He knew this city better than most from the times he had to steal food with me and when would both get chased by cops. But, he also wasn't this hard to find either. Sure, he could hide from a regular person well, but he couldn't hide from someone like me or Nightwing. That only left one option. He was taken.

The thing was, there was no signs anywhere of anyone being taken. And Tim, as innocent as the kid was with _me, _he would fight tooth and nail against anyone else if they really tried to take him in any obvious way. I had seen it before. Me and Tim were in Crime Alley, walking back home after getting Mom's meds from a nicer pharmacy that had given Tim a lollipop. Considering that they _probably _didn't put drugs in it or anything else, I let him have it. After all, we didn't candy much. I thought I'd let the kid enjoy it.

While I was opening the door to the apartment that our dad barely paid for, a man passed by us in the hallway. I didn't know, since I was busy opening the door by shouldering my way through it. Tim did though, and when the man tried to grab Tim's shoulder with a lewd leer, Tim hit him hard in the one place no man or boy ever wants to be kicked.

The man was down after that, and I watched that day as the perfectly innocent 5 year old I knew beat up a man three times his size all because the man didn't think he could put up a fight with a lollipop in his mouth. It helped him even now, which was a good thing even though he didn't think it was. But it made him more of a target. True, he could do the same thing he did to that man to every person he fought, if it was a guy, but he didn't always see them. And that's when he always needed help. I knew there was more than one time when Tim almost got taken by a sick pervert when Tim didn't see them.

As much as I hated being taken, it did narrow down the options of who could have taken him. With the street fighting I knew he knew, and the training as Robin, it didn't leave many people. Though, the possibilities of who could have possibly taken Tim without a sign, weren't good.

It mostly involved the major hitters in Gotham. People like Black Mask, Poison Ivy, and as much as I hated the man, Joker. The problem was, why would someone want to take him as Robin? Obviously to get to B, but who did it?

"Hood!" Nightwing yelled, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him for breaking my train of thought.

"There's a live feed in the Batcave. It's- it's about Tim. And. Your going to hate watching it, but I need you to come help us look at the back ground so that we can find Tim." Nightwing said, looking sick, angry, and grim.

"Fine. Who sent the feed?" I asked, following him to the Batcave.

"You'll see when you get there." Nightwing said, making me scowl. Why did that sound so much like B?

Nightwing didn't say anything else as we went to the Cave, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to. Which was fine, since we got to the cave quickly enough. But when I walked in to see the live video, I almost wished I hadn't.

Tim was on the screen, like Dick said. Only, he was cuffed to a dirty ground in iron cuffs, with the Joker above him. With a crowbar, beating him to a bloody pulp.

I froze as I looked at Tim, my heart clenching. Tim looked scared. More than scared, he looked damn terrified. He had tears in his eyes that he refused to let slip down his face, and he was shaking like a chihuahua would. Though, if that was from the fear or the way he was getting hurt, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to know. He wasn't screaming though. Not like I did the first hours of my torture. Though, Joker was beating me a little harder than he was Timmy. And that, however small, was a relief.

"Can't you trace it?" I growled, my own body shaking with anger of seeing my little brother in a place I had been.

"We're trying, but the feed is blocked. As crazy as Joker is, he's damn smart." Barbara muttered as she tried to find the location of the video with Bruce.

I looked back at the video, biting my tongue so I didn't start yelling cusses in the middle of the Cave, blood filling my mouth when I bit too hard. "So, Bird Boy, having fun yet?" Joker asked with a insane laugh that made me want to shoot Joker in the head.

The clown bent down to Tim's side, shoving his face in Tim's. I stared at Tim wondering what he would do. What he did do though, Joker didn't like it.

Tim spit in the clown's face, blood staining the pale skin of his face. It reminded me of me doing the same exact thing to him when I was getting beat up.

Joker pulled back, scowling at Tim as he wiped off the blood. "Now, where are your manners? I mean sure, the 2nd Bird Boy wasn't very respectful, but Boy Blunder number 1 was better than this, at least. What do you think the other Bats would do if they were here?" Joker said, my anger rising to new heights when I remembered he said something similar to me.

Tim opened his mouth, and when he did, it wasn't fearful or sad. It was anger. "If they were here, they would kick your damn ass and send you back to hell where you came from!" He yelled, shocking all of us. Even Joker.

The clown looked down at Tim, taking a few deep breaths from his shout, and laughed. For whatever damn reason he was laughing, it sounded demonic, like he just thought up a new plan or something. A new, eviler plan.

"You're a hoot! Shame for you. Now, now I have to keep ya." Joker said with a large grin before shutting off the video camera. Leaving me with the look of my little brother looking even more scared then before.

"Damnit, I couldn't get the location." Babara said, pounding her fist on the consol of the computer. That's what I felt like doing myself.

I turned, leaving quietly as the urge to throw up from seeing Tim so scared and not able to help him was pushed down. "Jason, where are you going?" Batman asked to my back.

"I'm going to find Tim. And God help anyone who tries to get in my way of finding Joker." I said, my voice dark and cold in a way I've heard Black Mask talk in.

I continued to leave, no one stopping me. For me, that was as much permission to kill Joker that I needed.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Tim POV

I wasn't sure how long it was I've been here, Joker never let me know, but it felt like years to me. Maybe it was because Joker switched to something different than just hitting me with the crowbar for shits and giggles.

Now, he kept me cuffed to a table, one that would see in a Frankenstein movie where he was made. This felt like the same thing, like Joker was trying to mold me into someone else.

For some reason though- no one was coming. No one, not even Jay. Tears pricked my eyes, sliding down my face as I started thinking. Was Jay coming? I mean, yeah, he was my big brother, but that didn't always mean everything. I sniffed, closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at Harley or Joker's face if they walked into the strange lab where I was kept.

Was anyone coming for me? Yes, Jason had to come for me! He came back after me after he died, why wouldn't he come this time?

"What are you so happy about? Hm? Well, if you aren't going to share, then you should still spread some joy." Joker said as his foot steps echoed through out the room, and electricity enveloped my body once again as before, hurting me even more, and tearing up my Robin suit more than it was.

The real question, would Jason or anyone else get here in time to save me?

* * *

Jason POV

It had been two weeks. Two damn week since Tim's been missing. And it was partly my fault.

That line of thought didn't stop me from searching for Tim, after all, he was my little brother. But the self blame didn't stop me from getting angry at every villain I saw while I tried to search for him.

And the two people in front of me, were not helping with the search. "Hey Jaybird." Harper said, making my eyebrow twitch.

"I told you Harper, Jaybird or trachea, your not getting both. Why the hell are you two here?" I asked, glaring at them as I grabbed one of my guns, checking it over before shoving it in my holster.

"We came because you were not answering our calls. You look... bad. What happened?" Kori asked, looking me over with concern.

I ignored her, walking over to the kitchen table where I had extra bullets. "Jason seriously, what's going on? It doesn't take being a genius to know something bad is happening." Roy said, walking into the kitchen with his own frown. I huffed, glaring at him through the corner of my eyes.

As much as I hated it, these two were the closest to friends I had. They've dealt with all my crap, so in a way, I guess it's only fair that I tell them. "My little brother's missing." I said, and they looked at me shocked.

"Little brother? How the hell do you have a little brother?" Roy asked, shocked and confused.

"Well, when two people-"

"Okay, not what I meant. Why didn't you tell us about him?" Roy asked, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, picking up at knife. "Because, he's my brother, I didn't need to. Now leave me alone, I still need to find him." I said, putting the knife up the sleeve of my jacket.

"Then let us assist you. You know we are capable of helping." Kori said, and I shook my head.

"No way. You guys are not involved, and that's how it will stay." I said, walking towards my window to leave.

"Come on, you need all the help you can get. What will us helping hurt?" Roy asked behind me. I froze, one leg over the window's ledge.

I bit my lip harshly, remembering exactly how Tim looked the last time I saw him on video. He was scared, probably still was. If he wasn't dead.

"Fine, you guys can help. But if you guys screw up or slow down for even a second, I'm leaving you behind." I said, and twin breath of relief sounded behind me.

"Do you know where your brother might be?" Kori asked behind me.

I sighed, shaking my head. From all that I've searched, it was obvious that he wasn't in the city. Just like I wasn't. Now I didn't know where- wait. I did. "Actually, I think I might. But we're going to need a plane for Ethiopia." I said, turning to look at both of them.

They nodded, and we left out my door to go to the Batcave. Hey, if they have a private jet, why not use it?

* * *

Tim POV

I coughed, blood spitting onto the ground.

The Joker just got done shocking me, leaving my body with the feeling of being fried. Surprisingly, that's all he's done ever since. That didn't mean it hurt less.

"Now, go to sleep, sonny. Can't have you tired for our father son activity tomorrow, right?" Joker said before laughing demoniacal and leaving.

I didn't say anything, just shivered as the cool metal of the table I was on chilled my skin that felt burnt.

"Jason, where are you?" I whispered softly, making sure to not cry. But it was hard.

Jason should be here by now, he should have found me. Unless he didn't care. No! Jason had to care, but... if he did, then why hadn't he come already? Why hadn't anyone come for me?

* * *

Jason POV

"You know, you are the only person that will ever have the balls to steal the bat plane." Roy muttered as we flew to Ethiopia.

"I know." I said with a smirk, though it was slightly forced.

Roy frowned from his seat next to me, obviously able to read me. "So, what's your kid brother's name? When we find him, I can't really call him Jason's brother." Roy asked, slouching in the seat.

"His name's Tim." I said, biting my lip at his name.

"Huh. You know, the name 'Tim' doesn't really sound tough like Jason. Is he nicer than you?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow as I laughed.

"Yeah, he's nicer than me, but mostly just to me. Everyone else, he's a rude little shit to. And his name is misleading, trust me." I said with a grin.

"Really? How so?" Roy asked, smirking when he saw I was grinning, finally.

"He beat up a man at the age of 5 with a lollipop in his mouth by punching him where the sun didn't shine. Trust me, he's tough." I said, snickering at Roy's shocked expression.

"Well, I guess it makes sense. It's in the Todd blood, right?" Roy asked, the news settling in.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, biting my lip as I remembered who he was with.

For the next hour we were quiet, only the sound of the engine making noise. Kori was outside flying on her own, her lips frowning in a way that showed she was obviously thinking. "We're almost there, get ready." I said into my comm so Kori and Roy could both hear when we reached the base.

"Right." Roy said, grabbing his arrows and bow.

I landed the plane, scowling when we reached the place that I was beat up. Somebody rebuilt the base, though who it was I didn't know. It was probably a good thing since I would kill them for rebuilding it if I got the chance. "Jason, are you okay?" Kori asked, walking over to me as my eyes darkened.

Was I okay? No. Flashbacks from what happened to me kept on coming back, his maniac laughter echoing in my ears. "Hell no." I muttered, walking into the base with a gun gripped in my hand.

I stood in front of the door of the base, looking over my shoulder to the others. "We're ready when you are." Roy said, an arrow notched in his bow as Kori had star bolts in her hands. I nodded, opening the door, why wasn't it locked?, into a scene that made me want to shoot Joker then and there.

Tim was on a table that would usually be used for shock therapy, being electrocuted with at least a 100 volts of electricity by Joker while Harley stood beside him laughing.

"Oh, look Mista J! Guests!" Harley said, laughing like the mad woman she is.

"Let the kid go." I growled, pointing my gun straight at Joker's.

"Now why would I do that? I've grown too fond of him, really. Almost like he's my son." Joker said, smiling from eye to eye.

I twitched, the mention of Tim being like Joker's son sending me in an angry fit that made me want to strangle him. So that's what I went for.

Without thinking, I charged the man out of pure rage. My eye sight clouded over until all I saw was red, and I kept punching Joker. The thing was, the mad man kept on dodging. And that only made me angrier.

"Woah, Hoodie! No need to get mad. If you wanted to play with Uncle J too, all you had to do was say so." Joker said with a grin before grabbing the nearest thing, a crowbar, it was always a damn crowbar, and hitting me with it on my jaw.

I fell over, anger still clouding me. That was, until I heard a voice whimper weakly, "Jay."

My eyes snapped over to Tim, the electricity finally off, as Roy struggled to get him off the table. Tim was shaking, obviously not sure about Roy being good or bad. And I couldn't blame him. "Tim, go with Arsenal. Get out with him, and go wait on the plane for me, alright?" I said, hoping Tim was still sane enough to listen to me.

He looked at me, tears glazing over his eyes as he looked at me like I was his biggest hero in the whole damn world. "Okay." He said with a nod, and when the cuffs came off finally, he only hesitated a little bit before he let Roy help him up.

I looked away from Tim, and looked over at the Joker again. "Your dead clown. Damn dead." I growled under my breath as I charged him again. Obviously that was a stupid mistake as anger clouded me over again.

Joker hit me with the crowbar again, only this time, he hit the gun that was in my hand, away from me and onto the floor. I glared at him, aiming a punch.

He dodged, hitting me in the shoulder with the crowbar at the same time, hard enough to make sit on my ass. I grunted, the effects of not eating, drinking, or sleeping much from searching for Tim obviously taking their toll.

That didn't mean I was down, though. I got my other gun, and pointed it in between the assholes eyes. I would never, ever, let this man hurt another kid. Especially not my little brother.

_BANG_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Jason POV

I watched as Joker's body fell to the floor in shock, staring at the single bullet hole in between his eyes. If it had been me who shot him, I wouldn't be so shocked. But, it hadn't been me.

I looked over my shoulder, and my eyes widened even more when I saw the scene in front of me. Kori was dealing with Harley, making sure she didn't kill Tim.

Tim was shaking, his breath hitching as the gun in his hands shook so much it was rattling. "Tim." I said, my voice breathy with shock.

I thought it had been Roy before I turned around, but he was standing a frozen and shocked as I was. "Is- is he...?" Tim asked, his voice shaking with the same fear and panic that I saw in his eyes.

I swallowed, my voice dry. "Yeah, he's gone." I said, looking back at the clown.

That's all Tim needed to hear for him to drop my gun that had been kicked over, the impact of his knees hitting the ground echoing the sound of the gun as he started to sob loudly.

"Come on, kid, let's get out of here, alright?" I said, kneeling in front of Tim as I heard Kori punch Harley Quinn through the wall.

Tim nodded a little, just enough for me to know I could carry him out without him having a freak out. I picked him up gently, shocking Roy and Kori since this was a side of me that only Tim saw. But Tim was hurt, and I couldn't act like a cruel bastard just because Roy and Kori were there.

"Come on guys, lets get the hell out of here." I said, walking out with Tim crying into my shoulder, careful not to touch his stomach since he winced when I accidentally brushed my hand against his side.

"Oh, and Kori." I said, stopping at the door way to look at the red head over my shoulder.

"Yes, Jason?" Kori asked, her voice gentle.

"Burn this place to the ground." I said, walking out to the plane with Tim quickly.

"Why did it take so long?" Tim asked, his voice coming out as a hiccup.

"We aren't in Gotham, kid. That's why it took us so long to find you." I said softly, opening the plane door as I heard Kori starting to burn down the warehouse.

"Oh. I th-thought you guys le-left me for good." Tim said, his voice stuttering every now and then from the cold.

I let out a breath, careful not to show any of my anger towards Joker with Tim still here. "Well, it will take a lot more to get rid of me kid. Lets just get into the plane." I said, getting in and walking towards the few passenger seats, and setting him down on a seat with him still crying. I don't think I've seen him cry this much, ever.

"Tim, I know you feel like you need to cry, I understand, but you have to stop. I don't know how much water you've drank here, and your going to dehydrate if you cry too much." I said after 10 minutes of crying.

"It's hard, Jay. It's hard." Tim said, crying even harder.

"I know, damn it, I know more than anyone in this whole crappy world. But you have to calm down. I don't need you passing out from dehydration." I said, rubbing Tim's back carefully to not press on any bruises.

Slowly, ever so damn slowly, Tim calmed down enough to stop crying. "Is there anything broken or hurting, Timmers?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice soft even as Roy and Kori walked onto the plane.

"Everything." Tim said, leaning against the seat tiredly.

"Yeah, thought you might say that." I said, rolling up both his pant legs.

Infected cuts were scattered along his leg, bruises covering every inch of skin that wasn't cut or caked with blood. "This is going to hurt like hell, Baby Bird." I said after getting the first aid kit and putting some disinfectant onto his cuts.

Blood flowed down his lip, mixing into the dried blood on his legs as he muffled a scream that only came out as a groan. "Told you it would hurt." I muttered as I poured more on his cuts.

Tears welled up in the corner's of Tim's clenched shut eyes, but they didn't fall. "Almost finished, Kid." I muttered as I took the bandages out of the kit and started wrapping both his legs. Usually I would just put a band aid, but there were so many cuts and bruises, I _couldn't _use a band aid.

"I'm tired, Jay." Tim said groggily, his eyes tired and pain filled.

"Alright, kid. You don't seem to have a concussion, so you should be fine." I said, grabbing him when he slumped over and nearly fell out of the chair.

"You know, you're a good big brother." Kori muttered behind me.

I laughed ruefully at that, shaking my head. "My little brother was kidnapped by Joker, how the hell am I a good big brother?" I asked as I set Tim back up in the chair.

"So, I'm pretty sure we're not going to Gotham. Where to?" Roy asked, looking over his shoulder at me, changing the subject.

I closed my eyes for a second, thinking about where we should go. Tim always did say that he wanted to see a real sun. "Go to that private beach we went to for our last mission." I said, before taking Tim's shirt off and looking at his chest.

I could count Tim's ribs easily, and see the bruises littering them even easier. Thankfully, that seemed to be it. On the front of his chest at least.

I turned Tim over, then wished I hadn't. Whip marks were on his back along with the marks of a belt, some that were obviously from Joker since they were so fresh. But there were some older than the others, probably ones from the first time Joker beat him mixed in with burn marks. It made me sick.

I set Tim down quickly, but gently, then ran towards the tiny bathroom in the plane to throw up. "Jason, are you alright?" Kori asked through the door, just when I flushed the toilet.

I washed my mouth out quickly, then walked out without talking. "Jason, what is it?" Kori asked as I took off my jacket and put it over Tim since I wouldn't be able to put his bloody cloths back on.

"What the hell do you think, Kori?! My little brother looks like a beaten up rag doll, and it's partly my fault! That's what's wrong." I said, plopping into a seat.

Kori opened her mouth to say something, probably something that would piss me off even more, but Roy stopped her when he said, "Just leave him be, Kori."

Kori left with a frown, but joined Roy at the co-pilot's chair. And with the knowledge of knowing they weren't looking, I leaned my head into my hands between my legs, and I started to cry for the first time ever since I was hurt by Joker.

* * *

Tim POV

People think it's sad when kids get scared of nightmares after traumatic events. Most people would think it's sadder when you've learned to not show your having a nightmare in fear someone would come and hit you with a crowbar. People would be even sadder when they learn that your so used to the nightmares that, until you get a new one, you're not even scared of it anymore. I went through all three stages, and it's probably only thanks to the second stage that I didn't move around in my sleep and hurt myself more. It's thanks to the third that no one woke me up.

After waking up from a dream filled with crowbars, fire, and laughter, my body felt like a bundle of pain filled nerves as I cracked my eyes open. Real sunlight, not like the sunlight in Gotham, poured through a window in a room I don't remember being in. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." A gruff voice said from next to me.

I slowly moved my head to the side, my breath quickening when I saw a red headed man I didn't know. "Calm down, kid. I'm Roy, I helped get you away from the Joker, remember?" He asked, trying to calm me down without touching me.

What did he mean? I didn't remember being taken away from Joker. As if waiting for it's cue, memories flooded into me, a loud bang of a gunshot ringing through my head. "Oh." I said, calming down enough to breathe right.

I looked around the room, wondering why I was in what looked like a hotel room. "Where am I? Where's Jay?" I asked, squinting at the light pouring into the room.

"I'll get Jason, so he can explain it all to you." Roy said before walking out of the room, the door clicking behind him quietly.

I nodded, then closed my eyes again to block out the light. If this is was a real sun was like, then it wasn't much wonder I was so pale from the dim light of Gotham. "Hey kid, don't go back to sleep." Jason said, flicking me in the forehead lightly, his footsteps so soft I didn't hear him.

"I'm not. It's just... really bright." I said, opening my eyes again.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. You always did say you wanted to see a real sun, Timmy, here it is." Jason said, chuckling a little bit.

"I know, I just never thought it would be so bright." I mumbled, sitting up slowly.

Jason helped me, keeping a hand on the nape of my neck to keep me steady. "Hungry, kid?" Jason asked, only to be answered by my growling stomach, making me blush.

"Yeah. How long have I been out, Jay? I feel like I've been asleep forever." I muttered as Jason helped me stand up.

"Not forever, just two days. I'll be back soon." Jason said, leaving to get food for me. The door clicked shut behind him, and suddenly, I wished Jason was here again. He would have stopped me from think, at least.

I thought back to the night two days ago, remembering how everything had changed so suddenly. Joker and Harley were electrocuting me like usual, saying things that I tried to deny but couldn't because of the pain. Then, Jason and his group just busted in.

The relief and happiness that flooded into me at seeing Jason that moment was almost enough to make all the pain from the electricity disappear. Right after I felt that relief, I realized the electricity had actually been turned off by Arsenal. Though, that led to another problem.

Arsenal had tried to get me out right after, and I didn't know him. I hadn't known if he would hurt me or not, or if he was actually trying to save me. That led to me trying to get away from him, which surprisingly, didn't piss him off. Not like it would if he were Joker.

The only time I trusted him, the only reason I trusted him now, was because Jason told me to go with him. That meant Jason trusted him, and if Jason could trust him... I guess I could too. After I got out of the restraints, things started to get... crazy.

Jason had obviously pissed at Joker, it wasn't hard to see when he fought him with so much anger that he couldn't land a hit. Though, that also might have been because of the sad fact that he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept for a long time. I wonder, if that was because of me.

But, when I saw Joker hit Jason hard enough to send him to the ground, the worry that Jason might be losing because of me left my brain. I saw the gun Joker hit away, and I picked it up despite Arsenal trying to get me to get out with him.

My breath had been shallow at that point, slowing my heartbeat as the sounds around me quieted. My fingers moved on their own, just the way I remembered when Dad was forcing me to learn how to shoot a gun at a shooting range he took me to. And before I could even understand what happened, my finger pressed against the trigger.

After the bang, all the noise just- stopped. The red headed woman that went in with Jason and Harley looked over, and I remembered Harley starting to lunge at Jason. It wasn't hard to believe that he shot Joker, considering he had a gun in his hand too. But Jason knew it had been me, and turned to stare at me when Joker fell over with a bullet in between his eyes. Oh gosh-

I gagged, bile rising into my throat. I killed Joker. I killed him.

I looked around, my eyes landing on another I didn't notice that was cracked open enough for me to see tile you would see in a bathroom. My feet hit the ground seconds later, the pain screaming at me to stop moving as I ran into the bathroom.

I knelt next to the toilet, lifting the seat to puke whatever meager amount of food I had in my stomach into the toilet. Tears welled in my eyes, slipping down my face when I knew what would happen because of it.

Jason didn't have a problem with killing, that had been obvious. I knew he wouldn't blame me for it either. But, Bruce wouldn't. And as weird as Bruce was, he was more of a father than Willis ever had.

Bruce, in a way, filled a void Jason could never fill, no matter how much he tried. And... now he wouldn't want me. "Shh. It's alright, Tim." A soft voice that was _definitely _not Jason's said, long nails carding through my hair.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked at the red headed woman who rescued me with Jason, groaning when I finally finished puking. Had she been in here the entire time? "Do not worry, I was only brushing my teeth. Are you alright?" She asked as I gripped the toilet's seat so tightly my fingers were turning white.

"No. My breath smells like shit." I said weakly, trying not to think about how Bruce would _never _forgive me. I broke his only rule, and I would be lucky if the man even looked at me now.

She squeezed my shoulder a little, helping me stand up. "I got him Kori." Jason said from the door way, walking towards me when I started to stumble.

She frowned, obviously worried, but nodded and let Jason pick me up and carry me back to the bed. "I figured you would do that sooner or later. Better now before you actually eat something than later when you finish eating." Jason muttered, setting me back down on the bed.

"I guess." I muttered, shivering from the sudden lack of body heat.

Jason frowned, sitting on the other side of the bed. "What's bothering you, Baby Bird? Trust me, if you don't get it out now, it will fester up inside you until you do something horrible. And, well, you've seen what I've done." Jason asked, pulling me closer towards him.

Tears gathered in my eyes again, but this time, they fell down my face like a waterfall as sobs worked into my throat. Jason's eyes softened, and I pressed my face into his chest. "I killed Joker." I said, sobs cutting into my voice.

"Yeah. I know kid." Jason said, rubbing my back soft enough to not hurt.

"But Jay, Bruce... he's going to hate me now." I muttered, sobbing harder into his chest.

For a long time Jason didn't say anything, just rubbing my back as I cried into his shirt. After the silence, Jason finally said, "I don't know what he'll do Tim, and I'm not going to say everything will be fine, because that's bullshit. But your _my _little brother. I'm not going to make you go through this alone." Jason said, making me feel slightly better than before.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. I hop you guys liked my last chapter. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I had to go to a wedding, and then I had to update my other stories. Plus, school is coming up and I haven't even started my homework.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Jason POV

"I feel like a lobster." Tim grumbled as we walked into the cabin we were staying in, wincing every once in a while from his sun burn.

"You look like one, too. I don't get how you can be this sun burnt though. I mean, you used nearly the whole bottle of sun screen." Roy said, shaking his head as he walked in behind me.

"I told you, he's a Gotham kid. Hell, he burns in _Gotham's _sun." I said, leading Tim into the kitchen.

"Then how come you are so used to this sun, Jason?" Kori asked, drying off her hair with a towel.

I bit my lip, trying to find an excuse other than the Lazarus Pit. If Tim hadn't been in the room, I would have no problem saying that to them. But we just got Tim out two weeks ago, and while he was getting better and better each day, so much better that he could go out to the beach now, he's flinched at every mention of the Lazarus Pit. And in all honestly, I had no clue why. And it was pissing me off. "I've been out of Gotham more than Tim. I got used to it after a few months." I said with a shrug.

I opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of Aloe and a beer. "You might want to use this, kid." I said, setting the Aloe on the table next to him while I opened the beer.

"Thanks." He said, sitting down at the table and opened the bottle, shivering when the cold liquid came into contact with his skin.

"Shit, this is cold! You could have mentioned that." Tim mumbled, giving me a small glare.

I rolled my eyes. "It was in the fridge, what the hell did you think it would be? Hot?" I asked, taking another sip of my beer as Roy and Kori snickered.

"Bastard." Tim muttered under his breath, rubbing the Aloe into his skin, wrinkling his nose from the smell.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad were married when I was born." I said, making him glare at me even more.

I frowned, hiding it with another sip of my beer. Tim would usually say something back, and while it's true Joker did beat him up two weeks ago, he was getting better, better enough that he would at least banter with me a little bit. But today, something was bugging him. I could see it all morning, and I didn't like it.

"Well, me and Kori are going to the bar. You want something, Jaybird?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"I told you Harper, Jaybird or trachea. Your not getting both. And, I'm fine." I said, holding up my beer.

He nodded, walking out with Kori. I looked back at Tim, who was scowling at the Aloe as he put it on. "Are you alright, Timmy?" I asked, making sure to keep my face calm when he looked up at me surprised.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, except for the sun burn." Tim said, moving to put the Aloe on his legs.

I snorted, sitting next to him at the table. "Yeah, some how I doubt that. What's bugging you? You've been acting weird ever since this morning." I said, setting down my beer.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Tim said, making me blink. So, something must be wrong. He said 'I'll be fine', not 'I'm fine'.

"Yeah, I know you will be. You know, once you tell what's wrong." I said, forcing myself not to smirk when he froze after realizing his mistake.

He frowned, squirming in his seat. "Well, it's just that... never mind. I know what your answer will be." Tim said, squirming more when I narrowed my eyes.

What the hell did that mean? "What is it, Tim?" I asked, watching him squirm in his seat even more.

"It's just... I was wondering if you would let me go back to being Robin." Tim said, and he winced when he saw my face. Obviously, I wasn't hiding my anger that well.

"...And why the _hell _would you want to go back to being that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes even more at him.

He looked at the table, away from me. "Never mind, I knew you would be like this." Tim mumbled, placing his head on the table.

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Tim, I'm not saying no. But I'm also not saying yes. Just tell me why you want to go back to being Robin." I said, ignoring the loud voice in my head that was demanding that I tell him no, he shouldn't be Robin again.

"Because, I don't want Joker to win. I think... I think Joker knew about you being my brother, I mean, a lot of runners heard you admitting to being my brother that night when the assassin tried to shoot at me, I think he wanted you to find me. To have another version of what happened to you. Except...I think he wasn't expecting you to find me so quickly." Tim said, shocking me.

I figured Tim would think about what happened to him a lot, I did. But I never expected him to put all these pieces together, never thought that he would find Joker's motive. Huh, I guess Batman did rub off on him a little bit. "I think he was trying to turn me into-... into mini version of him." Tim said, shocking me enough that I dropped the beer can when I was taking a sip.

Beer poured onto the table, causing him to lift his head from the table. "I'll get something to clean it up. What do you mean he was trying to make you a mini version of him?" I asked, grabbing a roll of paper towels.

Tim swallowed thickly, thinking over what to say. I didn't rush him, after all, he was telling me what happened to him while he was with Joker. After I was brought back, I didn't say what happened till a whole month later. So, for Tim to tell me this early on... I wasn't going to force him to tell me more than what he wasn't ready to tell me.

"It was small things, or, they seemed small at the time. He would call me son, and Harley started calling me things like 'baby' and 'sweet heart'. Joker stopped physically hurting me with his own hands, and switched me to electroshock therapy. He would say things to me when he did it, making me wonder if anyone would come for me, or if they even cared about me. I know he was trying to break me first, and the day before you found me, right when I started thinking no one would come, he started putting something in me, I don't know what it was, and I know it's out of my system now, but... Jason, it was _scary._" Tim said, a look of pure fear slipping into his eyes.

"What was it, Timmy? Was it a drug?" I asked, careful to keep my voice soft.

"I think so. But it wasn't a normal drug, it was... something else. Instead of making you feel bliss when you take it, it brought you to hell. I started thinking differently, I saw things different then they had been before, and... everything Joker started saying... actually sounded funny. It sounded like everything was one big joke when I was on that drug. It wore off hours later, and right before I was about to go to sleep from exhaustion, I heard him mention how it's effects would be permanent after a few more doses, and... I would finally be his perfect son." Tim said, his voice shaking as well as his body.

My body was shaking for a different reason than Tim's fear, anger running through me as I fisted my hands. I couldn't deny that he might have been hearing it, or misunderstood all of these words, mainly because Joker was sick enough to do it. And now, Tim knew it along with me. "I know he wanted what he did to me to last forever, to get the last laugh and all that. And I don't want him to." Tim said, his voice soft as I finally realized why he wanted to go back to being Robin.

"So you want to go back to being Robin, because you don't want Joker to win." I said, staring at him with a little bit of pride. Heh, guess stubbornness did run in the Todd blood.

"Yes." Tim said, nodding with a determination that only someone beat up by Joker could really understand.

I shook my head, a half smile twitching on my lips. "I swear, it's like de sa vu with you, Timmers." I said, laughing a little bit.

He looked up at me smiling, and it was the biggest damn smile I've seen on his face since we got him out of that hell. Until we both heard the door open. "I thought Roy and Kori would stay at the bar longer. Don't they usually bug the crap out of the bar tender for 2 hours at least?" Tim asked, and I nodded. Tim was right, if Kori and Roy both were there, they should be annoying the crap out of the bar tender like no tomorrow.

"Yeah, we usually do. When, oh you know, _ninja's _don't attack us." Roy snapped, walking into the kitchen with a ninja behind him and a kantana pressed to his throat.

I cursed, grabbing the gun hidden in the counter behind me. "What the hell did you two do to piss off ninja's?" I asked, pointing my gun towards the dumb asses who were threatening my team.

"It wasn't them actually. Though, I have to admit, that is shocking." A familiar ancient voice said, walking into the kitchen with a grin.

"Ra's." I hissed under my breath, Tim's eyes widening in the corner of my eye.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Jason POV

"What the hell are you talking about, Ra's? In case you haven't known, I haven't had the time to piss off someone like you." I said, glaring at him.

The man's ancient as hell eyes slid down to Timmy, a grin creeping onto his face. "I never said it was you either." Ra's said, his eyes snapping back to me.

I narrowed my eyes, forcing my hand holding the gun to not shake. "The only other person here to piss you off would be Tim, and I know Tim couldn't have done anything to piss you off in the past few weeks." I said, blinking at Tim when he hung his head down in shame.

"I never said anyone in this room did. In fact, I don't remember telling any of you that I was mad at all. I am more... shall we say, _interested._" Ra's said, gesturing to the ninja for something.

They gave him a tablet, an album of pictures on it with the name 'possible interest'. He opened the digital album, showing an array of pictures of Tim while he was with the Joker. "How did you get these pictures?" I hissed, glaring at the man as Tim started shaking slightly.

"Joker sent us these pictures. He must have known about my growing interest in the new Robin, and sent them to me. Though, I have to admit, it only made me more interested when we managed to trace down where he had been. After all, not many Robins kill." Ra's said, his grin growing when he saw Tim shaking even harder.

I glared at the man, willing myself to keep my gun down. It might take seconds for a bullet to kill a man, but the ninja would kill Roy and Kori before I even had the chance to aim at them. "How do you know about that?" Tim asked, his voice coming out only slightly shaky.

Ra's looked over to Tim, delight dancing around in his eyes. "You left Harley Quinn there. Harley was half dead, right outside the destroyed building you left her at. It didn't take long for my ninja to get what happened out of her, and I have to admit, I'm shocked. Had Todd been the one to do it, I wouldn't have been. But you... well, let's just say you've made yourself very interesting after you killed Joker." Ra's said, making another gesture.

More ninja came in, along with Ra's hound dog Ubu. "Take the boy, leave the others here." Ra's ordered, nodding to Tim.

I wouldn't say I was shocked, because I've kind of guessed it the entire time he talked. But I did feel the one thing holding me back from shooting the ninja in their heads go away.

I aimed my gun at the ninja closest to Tim, grabbing him as Roy and Kori got free. "Kori, get Tim out of here." I shouted over the chaos of ninja trying to fight us and grab Tim at the same time.

She nodded, blasting a path to Tim. She almost was able to fly out of the room, but was yanked down when a ninja jumped up and grabbed her. "Damn it, there are too many damn ninja." I growled under my breath, dropping my hand gun when it ran out of bullets.

"I think that was the whole point." Roy said next to me as he punched a ninja in the face.

I looked around for Tim as I fought, growling under my breath when I didn't see his sun burnt skin. "Do you see Tim?" I asked, blocking a round house kick aimed towards my chest.

"No. He's supposed to be with Kori. Do you see her?" Roy asked, kicking a ninja into my range so I could punch him in the face.

I looked around again, this time trying to find Kori. Thankfully, her red hair was easy to spot in the crowd of black dressed ninja. She was fighting off a group of ninja, Tim fighting off a few ninja himself. "We're going to have to get her out of here so she can get Tim out. Start moving over towards her." I demanded, punching someone in their solar plexus.

He nodded, moving over towards Tim and Kori with me behind him. "Kori, we'll make sure they can't get you, get Tim the hell out of here." I said after we managed to get over towards her.

"No way, then you'll have to fight off all these ninja." Tim said, struggling in Kori's arms after she picked him up.

"We'll be fine, kid, just get out of here and make sure to disappear with Kori where ever you go. I know you know how to do that." I said, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

Kori didn't give Tim a chance to protest, flying off as Tim's eyes started to tear up. "Now that, is disappointing." Ra's said, signalling for Ubu to throw something at us.

It landed near Roy, leaking out green gas seconds later. Knock out gas. Roy and I groaned, both of us falling on the floor with the ninja. Apparently Ra's didn't care if the ninja got hit, as long as we went down as well. I shut my eyes, darkness taking me over. Tim got away, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Tim POV

"Let me go, Kori! They'll never make it." I shouted, my hair flapping around in the wind.

"No. Jason said to go, so we are going." Kori said, flying even faster.

"Jason is stupid. Go back!" I said, wiggling around in her grip. It was stupid, she was a tamaranian after all, but I had to try, at least.

"No." Kori said, flying us over the ocean we went swimming in moments before.

I looked down at the ocean, tears gathering up in my eyes. The last two weeks, Jason had helped more than anyone would have possibly thought. But, then again, he knew what it was like being hurt by the Joker.

The ocean was glimmering from the sun's light, and... off of a missile heading straight for us. "Kori, watch out!" I yelled, getting her attention quickly. But not quickly enough, since it hit. Specifically, it hit _her. _

"Kori!" I screamed, my voice cracking as we both fell towards the ocean.

We both hit the water, and salty water burned my lungs as I swam towards Kori's unconscious form. I wasn't able to make it that far though, because gloved hands grabbed me out of the water seconds later. "Nice to meet you, Timothy." A woman said, one that I knew was Talia.

"Knock him out. I don't want him trying to escape." Talia said to the ninja who grabbed me and was currently pulling me onto the boat.

My eyes widened, and I grabbed the fist that was aimed for my face. If I was knocked out no one would save Kori, and no one would know she was dying. All of her friends, the Outlaws, the Titans wouldn't kno- wait! That was it! Roy mentioned that there was a new titan named Superboy with the same powers as Superman. Did that mean he could listen to me all the way from San Fransisco, or Smallville or where ever the hell he was? I had to give it a shot.

"Superboy, help Kor-" I yelled, right before I got punched hard enough to black out.

* * *

Superboy POV

"Superboy, help Kor-"

I snapped at the sound, my fingers pausing on the game controller. "Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, frowning when I stopped playing.

"Someone yelled my name. I'll be right back." I said, flying out of the Titan Tower. Hopefully, no one would notice the giant hole I left in the glass.

I flew towards the place where I pin pointed the scream, looking around. I was at some ocean, a boat driving away quickly away. Why would someone call my name if there was nothing wrong? The voice sounded panicked, it couldn't just have been an act.

I did another look around, then checked the spot of ocean right below me, and I did notice something wrong. There was a bright red light below me, one that... almost looked like Kori.

Without thinking, I flew into the water, diving deep enough to find that it was Kori. I've never met the older Titan, only heard a few details about how she looked. But considering her skin was as orange as, well, an orange, it was hard to not know it was her.

I grabbed her, flying out of the water and back towards the Titan Tower. But... who had yelled for me to save her?

"Dude, why do you have Kori?" Beast Boy asked, staring at me shocked.

"Someone yelled my name, and I found her drowning. She's still breathing, thankfully. But there was no one else there, so... I don't know who yelled. I guess Kori will answer my question." I said, carrying her over to the med bay.

* * *

**Sorry for this being short, but I have this home work assignment to print 2 articles for 2 different war heroes in 2 different wars. You would think it would be easy, but finding an article on a specific war hero is _hard. _And because of this, I'm a little stressed out since school is in, like, two weeks. **

**Also, the Superboy in this fic is going to be a mixture of Young Justice Superboy and Teen Titan Superboy. He'll have the Superboy outfit from Young Justice and won't be able to age, but has all the powers of the Superboy in the comics, including his TTK. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tim POV

I groaned, my head throbbing painfully. THe room I was in was a nice looking room with green walls, hard wood floors, and a plush bed that seemed even comfier than the one's at Wayne Manor. Sadly, the bed didn't do much to help the creep fact that I was hand cuffed to the bed.

"I see your awake." Someone said besides me. Light flooded my eye sight, making me wince as I waited for my eyes to get used to the brightness.

"Where am I? What happened to my brother and his team? Where's Kori?" I asked, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

For a while, she didn't answer. I got more and more anxious during the silence. Did Kori make it out alive? Did Superboy not even hear me? Was Jason and Roy dead? "Your brother and Harper were left at the cabin room they were in since they were going to bleed to death soon after from the injuries that the ninja inflicted on them after they were knock out. Kori'ander died from drowning.

I froze, dread filling me as the news sunk in. Could Kori, Roy, and Jason really be dead? But, Jason was- how, no! Jason screwed over YOLO once, and his friends weren't weak. They had to be alive. They had to be. Right?

"You're lying." I said, turning to glare at the woman who I recognized as Talia Al Ghul.

She raised her eyebrow, handing me a file in my hand that wasn't cuffed to the bed. I looked at the folder, my body shaking slightly.I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it. On one hand, knowing that Jason and the others would be okay would be the best news I've heard in the past 4 weeks. But... what if they were really gone?

After Jason and his team took me away from Joker two weeks ago, it had been hard. But they got me through it, if I had been with Bruce, I'm not sure I would have recovered any where near as soon out of pure guilt. And Jason... Jason was my big brother, I couldn't lose him.

I opened the folder with shaky hands, and my eyes widened. There were papers for Jason and Roy's death authorized by a hospital on the beach we had been on, and a camera caught a picture of Kori's limp body floating in the sea. "No, that's not possible! Not... Jason. Not again." I said, shaking so hard that I had to drop the folder on the bed.

"And now you know I'm telling you the truth." Talia said, taking the folder and straightening all the papers out that fell out of the folder.

She put the folder away, then picked up a collar. "Batman trains his sidekicks to be stubborn, almost as stubborn as him. If you had been at full strength, you would have been able to fight this." Talia said before she walked towards me with it.

"What? No, leave me alone!" I yelled, kicking out at her. She pinned down my legs, and locked the collar around my neck before I could punch at her. And then, my sight went black.

* * *

Batman POV

"Kori, you know where Tim is?" Nightwing asked through the video screen.

The Titan's had called us, telling us they had found Kori. It was made clear she lost her memory of the Titans, but only knew about Tim, Jason, and Roy. And if she she knew where Tim was... than we could get him back. "Not really. We had been attacked by Ra's Al Ghul, and... all I know is that Tim was taken by them." Kori said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, that helps the search, at least. Where's Jason and Roy?" I asked.

"We brought them both here. They were going to bleed to death soon, so we had to work quickly. So was that the voice I heard? That Tim guy?" Kon asked, walking onto the screen.

"It sounds like it. Looks like me talking about my old team wasn't a bad thing after all." Nightwing said, chuckling sadly.

"So it seems. But I don't understand, I didn't see anyone there. I just saw a boat floating away." Kon asked, looking at us confused.

"Probably a League of Assassins boat. They probably dressed as normal people so that they wouldn't be recognized." I said, sighing.

"I don't understand, though. First he gets kidnapped by Joker, than Jason saves him and helps him through the torture, and now Ra's wants him. The kid has never seemed this much of a trouble magic." Nightwing asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Ra's wants a heir, someone who he can take over the body so that he can continue to live when his old body gets too worn out. He also wants the body he takes over to have strength and skill, so he'll have to train that person before he takes them over." Bruce said, shocking everyone on both screens.

"But why the hell does it have to be Tim?!" Jason's rough voice asked through the computer's sound system.

I looked at him, keeping myself from wincing as he limped next to Kori. He was beat up, cuts and bruises covering his body. He really fought for Tim, and that much was obvious. "That's a good question." I said, looking at Jason with cold guarded eyes.

"Jason, what are you doing out of bed, your hurt!" Kori said, glaring at Jason.

"I'm fine, we just have to figure out where Tim is." Jason said, pushing her off of him lightly.

"I've contacted the League, they're scanning for any signs of Ra's Al Ghul and Talia. Once they report back, we can search the areas that show up. If we find them, we'll figure out where Tim is." I said, looking up from the message I had been typing ever since this video chat started.

"How long will that take?" Roy asked, leaning over slightly so he could look at us.

Confusion, anger, protectiveness was written all over the Outlaws faces, only proving my theory even more. I had guessed that Tim bonded with Roy and Kori while he was with them for the last two weeks, and judging from the injuries they had from protecting Tim, it was becoming easier and easier to prove my theory. "To scan the entire globe, a 2- 3 days. But, we'll get reports for each base they find, so we can start looking for him as soon as we get some feed back. Until then, I suggest you rest. If your too weak to even leave that tower, you'll never be able to help find Tim." I said, cutting off the link.

I turned, Nightwing following behind me. "Your really going to let them go with? They're hurt, Bruce." Dick said, staring at me like I was insane.

"Yes, but me saying no will only make them want to come even more. Can you honestly stand here and tell me that I'm wrong?" I asked, looking back at him. I didn't like them looking for Tim any more than Dick, but I raised Jason the few years he was with me, and I knew that since he was the leader, his stubborness would spread to his entire team. Three stubborn, injured red heads, following us to what ever base we found while we constantly told them to not follow us, was something I didn't need right now.

"That's true." Dick mumbled. _But it's gotten him killed before, _wasn't said, but it was something we both were thinking. I just hoped that I would make it in to Tim in time.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is short, but I promise I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation**

* * *

Tim POV

I stared at the throne room, my knees sore from kneeling on the tile next to Ra's. I didn't want to kneel next to him, I didn't even want to be in the same as him or that woman Talia. Though, I didn't know why I hated them. Actually... I didn't really know much about what was going on.

The first time I woke up, one of my hands was chained to the bed and Talia was smirking down at me with her hands around my neck. But that memory was fading, everyday it was getting harder and harder to remember it. The same thing was happening with everything I remembered or thought, names would slip through my mind and disappear right before I could focus on it. Flashbacks would run through my head one second, and the next... it was gone, leaving me confused and angry.

The double doors opened in Ra's throne room, and ninja walked in with two people in front of them. I stared at them with no emotion, just as I did with everything, a sharp remark about how the giant double doors being overly dramatic on my tongue but not leaving my mouth.

"Ra's, I see you have a heir." one of the two men in front of them said.

They were both dressed in fancy cloths, their noses raised high in the air in arrogance. I wanted to make a sarcastic response at them, but it wouldn't leave my mouth no matter how many times I tried to open my lips. "Yes. Would you like to witness his abilities?" Ra's asked, and I felt the urge to twitch my eye behind the hood I was forced to wear that was connected to the long robe I was wearing.

The men looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. I shut my eyes tightly, a face popping up in my head. It was the face of a teenager, black hair and a white streak in his bangs, and teal green eyes. Most flashbacks and images that appeared in my head never usually involved emotion except for once when I thought up a name that started with a J. But this image made me feel... admiration? A some how brother like love? I wasn't sure, and I wasn't about to find out since Ra's called me.

I looked up at him, my hood blocking my vision slightly. "Timothy... kill the two foreign dignitaries." Ra's whispered, leaning his head down so I could hear him. So that's what these two were, foreign dignitaries. They must have come here from their countries that Ra's had control over, questioning his power by asking to see how well I could fight. No wonder Ra's wanted him dead.

I nodded, shivering on the inside. For some reason death scared me, it made me want to hide away in a corner, and maniac laughter filled my head. I started off walking slowly towards them, than picked up speed, running towards them before they could even react.

I slid the knife in my sleeve down, catching it in my hand, switching it into a position that it was lethal with every strike. The first cut was straight at the heart of one of the men, blood welling out of the cut like a waterfall. I turned to the other man, and threw my knife at his head.

I don't know where I learned to throw knives with such accuracy, but I never missed my mark, and the knife was heading straight for his brain. Guilt ran through my system at that thought, and I felt single pricks of tears in my eyes.

But the knife never landed. Two red beams of light shot at the knife, knocking it off course so that the man was saved. I looked up, emotion almost coming to my face when I saw a boy with a black T-shirt that had a red superman S on it, and jeans floating above us. "Timothy, ignore them for now. Kill Superboy." Ra's said.

When I saw Superboy, I felt relieved for some reason. Now, that feeling was gone. "Yes, Ra's." I said, my voice coming out emotionless as my facial expression.

* * *

Jason POV

I stared at the ceiling, resisting the urge to bang my head against the wall. We still haven't found my little brother, and it was driving me crazy. I didn't know if he was dead, alive, or if he was even being tortured. To add to my rapidly growing frustration, Roy banged the door to my room open, breathing hard like he just ran a marathon. "What?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Superboy called. He found Tim by his heartbeat." Roy said between his pants.

I sat up quickly, staring at Roy as if he was my damn savior. "Where?" I asked, getting off my bed quickly, grabbing my boots.

"Asia, Nightwing is getting the jet ready now with the exact coordinates." Roy said, his breath coming out easier.

I nodded, shoving my feet into my boots before running out of the room. Finally, we found him. We found him.

"Did that super clone say if he was okay?" I asked, running into the jet quickly with Roy behind me sounding like a beached whale.

"Yes, he said he was okay for now, but they're controlling him somehow. We're going there to back him up as he fights Ra's." Nightwing said, closing the jet's door.

The jet hovered above the ground, then flew out of it's place in the hidden place where it was hidden. Finally, I was going to get Tim back. And I was going to kill Ra's when I got there.

* * *

Superboy POV

I was able to get rid of all of the ninja quickly enough, sweeping down to grab the two injured men that Tim had almost killed. I placed them in a corner, making sure they wouldn't get hurt in this fight. What I didn't expect was Tim attacking me.

He tried to stab me with his knife, but a knife wouldn't be able to penetrate my skin, so I didn't even dodge it. When his blade met my skin, it broke, and I grabbed him.

The kid was wriggling in my grip, kicking and hitting like a kid having a temper tantrum. "Calm down, Tim. I'm on your side, I'm working with your brother Jason!" I said, wrapping one arm around to keep him more still.

He stilled then, a distant look in his eyes. "Jason... alive...?" He finally asked, looking like... a kid who was scared but didn't want to show it.

My eyes softened, and I nodded. "Yes, Jason's on his way here with Dick, Roy, and Kori." I said, letting out a relieved breath when he went limp in my grip.

Then he started screaming.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to review, and I'm going to try to update as soon as possible.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation**

* * *

Kon POV

"Jeez kid, your supposed to be happy when I say your older brother and his friends are coming to save you, no scream my ear drums off!" I hissed, Tim's screaming starting to get louder and louder.

Unfortunately, the ninjas closing in on me and Tim didn't care about his screams. They came closer and closer, knowing I couldn't hurt them as long as I held Tim, mostly because I was still working on the whole 'heat vision' thing, and I was still figuring out my TTK. If I put Tim down, there was a risk that he might get caught, and with all the weird things he's been doing, I really didn't know if he would get himself killed without the help of the ninja.

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice." I muttered, putting the kid down behind me.

Tim's screaming got louder as I sat him down, and the ninja got closer and closer. I growled under my breath, the sound of Tim's screaming adding to my anger that had been building since I started flying towards here.

The first punch I threw knocked out the entire first row of ninja, all of them flying back and some of them hitting the wall. That didn't stop others from taking their place, and I figured out soon that when I knocked out some ninja, others took their place. And just like the ninja, Tim's screaming got louder, and it turned into bloody murder. "I don't understand, where do you guys keep coming from?" I asked, throwing one certain ninja at a group of ninja.

"That's one of the answers you probably don't want to know, they might be zombies or something." A familiar voice said, one I only heard through a screen.

I looked over, staring at Nightwing when he punched a ninja in the face next to me. "Are the others here?" I asked, punching a ninja next to me.

"Yeah, Red Hood is getting Tim, and the others are helping Hood fend off the ninja." Nightwing said, and I nodded. At least I didn't have to worry about the kid getting hurt now.

Jason POV

I looked down at Tim, my little brother screaming with his hands around his neck, like he was trying to choke himself. "Damn it Tim, stop trying to choke yourself." I snapped, grabbing his hands and yanking them off his neck.

But I found he wasn't trying to choke himself, he was clawing at a collar, trying to get it off of him. Well, at least I know Tim hasn't going suicidal on me. Tim's screaming got louder again, making me shake my head confused. "What the hell is wrong?" I asked, shaking Tim harshly by the shoulder. I yanked Tim's hands away from the collar again, grabbing the metal loop, searching for a latch to take the damn thing off.

His voice cracked, his scream faltering for a second before he started back up again, only this time it wasn't as loud. Was it the collar? It wouldn't surprise me if Ra's did something like that, after all, he has used worse to get someone under his control.

"Damn it, there's no latch. How the hell do you get this dumbass thing off?" I growled, turning Tim on his side so that I could look for a lock, a latch, a key hole, anything.

"Can you hurry up? We can't keep fighting ninja all day, you know." Arsenal said, shooting off several arrows at a few ninja.

"I realize that, but I can't get this damn collar off Tim. I think it's what Ra's is using to try to control him, but there's nothing to take it off!" I snapped, looking over the battle field.

A lot of ninja were down, but we were out numbered. It didn't matter if we had Super Clone on our side or not, we had to get out of here soon, or else we weren't getting out at all. "Then I'll break it off of Tim's neck." Kori said, flying towards Tim.

She knelt down next to me, her golden skin shimmering in the light as she looked down sadly at Tim. As much as me and Roy felt bad, Kori was the one that felt the worse by far. In her eyes, she let Tim down, and he saved her life. To her, it made her feel weak, and when she felt weak, she felt depressed. And trust me, a depressed Kori wasn't good.

Her hands wrapped around the collar, the metal groaning as she broke it cleanly in two. Almost automatically, Tim stopped screaming, his body going limp on the ground like a rag doll. He looked up at me and Kori, groaning. "Jay?" He gasped out, his voice coming out more like a question, like he was confused almost. But I could ask what he was confused about, or even if he was okay, because he blacked out completely right after.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here!" I said, grabbing Tim.

Arsenal and Kori nodded, and apparently so did Nightwing and the clone from the way they looked over at us. Kori grabbed me with one hand, wrapping her other arm around Roy's bicep, flying us out of Ra's secret base through a hole that had already been made by Superboy. "Is he alright?" Kori asked, her eyes going soft when she looked at Tim's pale skin, thin body, and bagged eyes.

I looked him over, not just because Kori asked, but because I needed to know too. Tim had to be okay, because I nearly lost my little brother two separate times, I didn't need to lose him again. Besides being obviously over worked and not given enough food and sleep, his looked fine. He didn't have any cuts or bruises, nothing that would suggest even the slightest hint of torture.

"He should be fine. We need to get some food in him though, looks like he wasn't fed much there." I said, nodding.

"That's good to know." Nightwing muttered next to me, holding onto Superboy as he flew next to Tori. It was unspoken, but I knew what he meant by that. It was good to know that he hadn't been traumatized too much more after the Joker incident. Because if he was, I don't think I could handle looking at Tim and seeing him look spaced out or have that haunted look like he gets right after waking up.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't longer, but right now things are really busy at my school since my teachers seem to think it's fun to hand out homework on a daily basis, plus, I just turned 14 today and I went out with my family, so I wasn't able to get back until late and work on this as early as I wanted to. **

**But, I hoped you guys liked it! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation**

* * *

Jason POV

I looked down at Timmy, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Tim had multiple tubes inserted in him, one was an IV for blood, another pumping fluids into him so he wouldn't dehydrate and others I didn't care to mention.

Even 5 days after getting him out of Ra's palace, the kid still didn't look so good. His skin was pale, dark rings that had been under his eyes were fading, but not enough since you could still easily see them. His hair was brushing the bottom of his jaw, his usual spiky hair seeming to lose it's energy somehow. You could see every bone in his body, even his ribs that looked like they were going to poke your eye out if you got too close.

"You know, it's not healthy to do this, Jay. This is something B does, that should be enough warning." Dick said, walking in with a steaming cup of coffee.

I looked at him from the side of my eyes, then snapped back to Tim tiredly. "Yeah, but he's the king of brood, and since I'm in a broody feeling, I must be doing something right." I said, sipping the coffee, groaning in delight as the hot liquid ran down my throat. It wasn't alcohol, but it would do. Besides, getting drunk while my little brother was in a hospital bed in the Watch Tower didn't seem like the best plan.

"Think about Tim, then. Do you really think he would want you like this?" Dick asked, and I had to force myself from breaking the styrofoam cup in my hands. Low blow, Dick, low blow.

"Why are even here, Dick?" I asked, my voice void of emotion, surprising Dick.

"...Because, all this stupid shit started when we got worried about Tim being your little brother. So, I figured, the best way for Tim to wake up, was to see all of us not trying to kill each other. And as much as you might hate it, Tim is my little brother too. I'm just not as close." Dick said, making me squeeze my eyes together tightly.

It was true, I wasn't Tim's only older brother now. He and Dick had gotten together well, not like me and Tim though, and as long as Dickie understood that, I wouldn't be tempted to choke him. In front of Tim anyways. "Did Tim mention me at all while he was at the manor?" I asked, diverting the subject to something I wanted to know.

I wasn't sure if Tim had told anyone about me being his brother, it wouldn't shock me if B found out without the help of Tim. "Yeah, he mentioned you a few times. I think he just thought you were dead by then, so he was trying not to be hurt by those memories anymore, so he didn't bring you up the first few months he was with us. But he did mention you. He showed me what you did to help him with nightmares, boiling milk to the point it was burning hot and put chocolate in it so it would melt in the milk and you could just drink it like hot cocoa almost. Those kind of things that made you think of someone else, and..."

"And not me. Yeah, I know, that was probably hard for everyone to think about. Jason, the anti hero who kills people and is a general ass going soft for his little, 10 year old brother. No many people would guess that. Actually, only Roy and Kori would probably." I said, remembering how fast they got past me being nice to Tim.

"Yeah, they seem to be pretty used to you being nice to Tim." Dick said, standing up softly from his chair he had sat in.

"I'm going to get dinner. You should take a shower, you don't want to kill Tim with your bad smell when he first wakes up right?" Dick joked lightly, walking out of the room seconds later.

I frowned, sniffing my shirt before wrinkling my nose. Yeah, I didn't smell the best. But, I didn't want to leave Tim alone, since he might wake up any time. Though, Tim hadn't woken up in 5 days, so the chances of Tim waking up suddenly, as much as I hated to say it, were very slim.

I walked to the shower connected to Tim's room, turning the water on hot so I could take a warm shower before going back to worrying about Tim.

Tim POV

There was beeping, the loud monotone noise ringing in my ear as I groaned. My body felt sore and achy, like I had been pushed 100 times my physical limit. I forced, my eyes to open, though even that was hard with how much pain I was in.

When I finally managed to crack my eye open, white light blinded me for what seemed like forever before I got used to the light. I blinked, looking around before panic started to take control of me. Tubes and IVs were attached to me, and for some reason, it freaked me the living hell out.

I yanked all the tubes and cords out, ignoring the pain as I heard clown laughter ring around my head. My body yelled at me to stop as my feet hit the cold tile floor, alarms blaring from when I yanked out the cord from the heart monitor. "What the hell, kid?" I heard a rough growl, a door opening, steam pouring out of the room.

I blinked, my eyes tearing up when I saw Jason in a pair of sweats. "Kid, did you pull out all the IV's out?" Jason asked, walking towards me, his eyes turning softer.

I nodded, my voice choking into a sob. His frown grew, concern filling his voice. "Jay, I hear laughing, and it's creeping me out. Why do I keep on hearing laughing?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear.

I saw Jason pale, and he walked towards me quickly before plunking me back onto the bed. My nails scratched across his skin, claw marks turning red on his skin. I couldn't get back on the bed, because that's where the laughing was the loudest. I couldn't go back on that bed, I wouldn't.

"Tim, calm down. No ones going to hurt you. You need to put the IV's back in, because it's the only thing keeping you alive at this point." Jason said, making me freeze, the laughter pausing for a second too.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice quaking.

He frowned, pushing me back into the bed gently. I yanked my hand away when he tried to put an IV back in, "What do mean, Jay? What happened?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand again, more firmly this time. "What do you remember last?" Jason asked as he inserted the IV to the heart monitor into my skin gently.

I copied his frown, thinking back to my last memory. After that, it was like a tidal wave. Memories flashed through my head, and I groaned slightly before looking back at Jason. "We were at Ra's palace, and there was someone there. He had a red superman S on his shirt, and... that's I really know about him besides him looking like Superman. Wait, was he Superboy? Does that mean Kori was okay?" I asked, letting Jason put another IV into my arm as he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, she's fine. And yes, that was Superboy. That was smart thinking back there on the boat you know, calling out for Superboy like that when you knew you couldn't save her yourself." Jason said, making me think back to the memory.

I had yelled for Superboy to help, but... I didn't remember how I knew about him in the first place. "Jay, how did I even know about Superboy?" I asked, looking up at him confused.

He frowned again, his expression matching mine. "What do you mean? Dick said you learned who he was from him, telling stories about the Titans." Jason said, making me frown even more.

Jason called a lot of people dicks. But he said it like it was the persons actual name. So what did that mean for me? Because I couldn't remember anyone like that. "Jay, who's Dick?" I asked, Jason's hands freezing as he looked at me with a strange sort of fear.

"Tim, this isn't funny. You know who Dick is, you know, adopted older brother." Jason said, as if it was hard to say.

I blinked, looking at Jason even more confused. "What do you mean? I think I would have remembered being adopted, Jason." I said, frowning as he looked at me with wide eyes and horror on his face.

"You really don't remember do you?" Jason asked, his voice coming out breathy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a slight amount of anger slipping into my voice.

"Tim, do you know who Bruce is?" Jason asked.

"No. Should I?" I asked, looking at him more confused than angry now.

"Yes, yes you should. I'll be right back kid, don't take these out again, don't leave, and if anyone walks in, don't talk to them unless it's me, Kori, or Roy." Jason said, before running out the hospital room room quickly. What the hell was that about?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember, review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation**

* * *

Tim POV

I stared at the ceiling, confusion swirling around me.

After Jason had left, he came back later with a few more guys that looked at me with wide eyes, and a few doctors to look me over. They had asked me questions that Jason had asked, things about me being adopted, a guy named Dick, a man named Bruce, and even things about Robin. I said I didn't know anything much about being adopted and the people, but I did admit that I thought Robin was cool. Apparently that wasn't the answer they were looking for, because the visibly deflated after I said it. I had to admit myself, I didn't like that answer either because I remember telling Jason I wanted to be Robin again, but... I didn't remember being Robin at all. Maybe I was talking about a different Robin? But if I was, then why couldn't I remember? But, I'm getting off topic. They left right after, Jason sending me a concerned look before following them.

The door clicked open softly, and I looked over as Jason walked in. "What happened, Jay? Why are you guys asking me so many questions?" I asked, frowning when Jason's shoulders slumped.

"Kid, I need you to listen to me right now. What is the farthest thing you can remember? I mean, you remember you and me on the streets, right?" Jason asked, my frown deepening.

"Yeah, of course." I said, nodding.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, before you were with me, Roy, and Kori, do you remember what happened before that?" Jason asked, looking at me with eyes filled with grimness and pain.

I closed my eyes, thinking back to the time I was with Jay and his friends. The confusing thing was that I remembered all this, but... I remember the time I was with Roy, Kori, and Jay being painful for me. I don't know why, but something bad must of happened before. But...I couldn't remember. Every time I tried to think back to it, I got a headache, and insane laughter mixed with a gunshot would fill my head until I was forced to think back to something else.

"No. I remember waking up, and... I was sad? I don't think that's the word. It was... traumatized? Yeah, I think that's the word. But I don't remember what it was that happened." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Jason looked at me, relief mixed with anger in his eyes. "Have you tried thinking back to that memory?" Jason asked, though he sounded like he wished he didn't ask at all.

I nodded slowly, looking down at my lap. "Yeah, I've been trying to connect all the dots that I remember from staying with you and your friends. I remember saying things about being Robin, about Bruce not wanting me, and... about me killing someone? But I don't remember any of those people." I said, looking at Jason hopelessly confused.

Jason nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Alright... what's the last you can remember before you were with me?" Jason asked.

I bit my lip, thinking back. "The last thing I can remember is... I was taken by Two-Face, and he was asking me where Dad was, right after he skipped town and left me with a key." I said, frowning at the very large memory gap.

Jason frowned even more, his hands turning into fists. "Right. You should go back to sleep, I think you need it." Jason said, standing up and leaving quickly.

* * *

Jason POV

I closed the door behind me, not meeting the eyes of everyone else that was standing outside the door. Bruce, Roy, Dick, Kori, and Superboy all stared at me, waiting for an answer. "He remembers everything before being Robin, but nothing _while _being Robin. He doesn't even remember what happened while he was with the Joker." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't understand, Ra's doesn't have meta's under his control. So how could he have wiped that one certain part of Tim's memory?" Dick asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe he hired one, you know, before we got to him." Roy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If one did go into his mind, we would be able to get those memories back if we had a telepathic, right?" Dick asked, looking over at Bruce, who had been silent the entire time.

He was silent for a moment, than shook his head. "It depends, that will be up to Martian Manhunter. I can call him in to help Tim get his memories back, but he doesn't like going into children's heads unless they agree to it." Bruce sighed.

"Will it hurt him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Bruce. I didn't give a damn if Tim wanted his memories back or not, if he ended up getting hurt in the process, it wasn't going to happen. And everyone knew it.

"I've seen Martian Manhunter go into someones mind, and they don't get hurt, even if their memories are blocked. Tim would be safe. The only reason he wants a person's consent is because he doesn't like to feel like he's invading." Bruce said, nodding

"I'll ask Tim." I said, walking back into the room.

* * *

Tim POV

I looked at the door when Jason came in again, a grim look on his face. "Is everything alright, Jay?" I asked, frowning when he shook his head.

"I have to ask you something, Tim." Jason said, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Okay." I said, giving Jay a weird look.

He sighed, looking down at the tiled floor before looking up at me. "There might be a way to get your memories back." Jason said, and I knew I must have looked excited after he said that.

There were so many questions I had, so many things that didn't add up or make even remote sense. If I remembered what's happened to me, then maybe, everyone will stop asking me so many questions, and I won't feel so lost. "What?" I asked, ignoring the way Jason frowned.

"We would have Martian Manhunter come in and try to find your memories. But, for that to happen he would need your permission." Jason said, his frown growing when I nodded so hard I nearly hurt myself.

"Yes!" I said, a smile spreading onto my face. Jason frowned sadly, his eyes turning grimmer by the second.

"Alright, I'll tell them what you said." Jason said, looking like he would rather kill himself than do just that.

* * *

**So, I'll post the next chapter quickly, so I can explain what Jason's feeling. Sorry for my small rant in the middle, but I just don't like what DC Nation has done to Jason in the New 52. I mean, they down graded him from stealing Batman's tires, which was the most epic thing ever, to making him steal from Leslie Thompkins. And trust me, you don't even want me to get started on how I feel on how they screwed up Tim. **

**Anyways, before I get into a full blown rant, review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Jason POV

"I don't understand why your so upset about this, Jason. Isn't Tim getting his memories back a good thing?" Roy asked, eating his hamburger across the table. We were in the Watch Tower's cafe, every hero glaring at our table as if we killed their dog, or something.

This wasn't a surprise to either of us, though I don't think either of us expected them to be this judgemental. They were always glaring at us suspiciously, like they felt they had to be on high alert in case we tried something. So far, and this a big damn shock, the only heroes that haven't looked at us like we were savages were Batman, Nightwing, and the Arrows.

"Yeah, it should be." I said, my voice coming out not as calm as I wished it was.

Roy looked at weird, his face twisting into an even more confused look. "Alright then, why isn't it? Your not saying you actually want him to forget his time as Robin, right?" Roy asked.

I shook my head, stabbing a piece of steak on my plate as I growled with annoyance under my breath. "No, that's stupid, Harper. Tim would end up becoming too curious about all the things that don't match up and do something even stupider than being Robin." I said, grimacing when I remembered how I found Tim in that warehouse where he was held there by Joker.

"Okay, what is your reason that you don't Tim memories back?" Roy asked, frowning.

I looked up at the ceiling, then looked back at Roy to give him an annoyed and angry look. "Because I don't want Tim to remember Joker. If I had the chance at the time, I would have done anything to forget what he did to me. Besides, do you see how much better Tim is doing? He's actually sleeping and eating. Before- well, you know, I don't have to repeat it." I said, Roy nodding back in grim understanding.

Roy and Kori both saw how bad Tim was when he was with us. Before, he could barely hold any food before he would have to run to the tiolet so he could puke it all back up, and he would wake up almost every night screaming. Now... he wasn't doing any of that.

"Yeah, I know." Roy said, setting down his hamburger with a grimace.

I set down my fork with the steak on it, and grabbed my tray. "I'm going to check on Tim, I suddenly don't feel like eating." I said, standing up and walking past the heroes that made a path to get out of my way.

"Hey, Jay. Are you alright?" Tim asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes and face when he saw my frustrated face.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Ready for Martian Manhunter to come?" I asked, forcing small smile on my face as I sat down next to his bed.

Tim nodded, a huge grin spread on his face, the last one I would probably see if he got all of his memories. "Yes! It's just, right now, everything is confusing. There's just a huge gap of memories I don't remember, but... I think something bad happened. I mean, I remember talking to you about killing someone. But, I don't remember killing anyone, I mean, I wouldn't kill someone. Would I, Jay?" Tim asked, his smile fading as he looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

I tensed slightly, thinking about what to say. After a while, I opened my mouth and said, "No kid, you wouldn't kill someone. Not if there wasn't a good reason for it."

Tim frowned slightly at that, but didn't ask about it anymore. Well, I'm assuming he wouldn't. The truth, the kid didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before the door opened. B walked in, Martian Manhunter and Dick following him in. It was time.

"Ready, Tim?" Bruce asked.

* * *

Tim POV

"Ready, Tim?" Bruce asked.

I hesitated, looking over at Jason in the corner of my eye. He looked grim, his eyes set in a serious look that seemed to look into my soul while his lips were pressed into a thin line. What was wrong with him?

He knew what happened before I was with him and his friends, was it really that bad? Did I even want to know what happened? With how Jason was acting, and his response earlier, was this something that I wanted to live with?

I bit my lip, blood threatening to spill down my lip. With all my questions and no answers, I knew there could be only one answer. I had to know what I did, and what Jason meant when he added on the '...not if there wasn't a good reason for it.' I just hope I didn't regret it.

I nodded. "And you give full permission for me to go into your mind?" Martian Manhunter asked. I nodded, looking away from Jason nervously. I wasn't afraid of Jason, that was stupid. But the look he was giving me made me have second thoughts, and I really didn't need that right now.

"Alright. I'm going to go into your mind, but I need you to relax." Martian Manhunter said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I nodded, rolling my shoulders before letting them slump. "Okay." I said, receiving a nod in return.

The problem with physic powers, you never knew when it was going to happen. It could happen in one second, or one hour. You never knew, because I wasn't in control of it. But when it did happen, I didn't expect to be seeing a world of black.

I looked around, only seeing the deep black inky world around me. "I don't understand, I thought I was supposed to get my memories. This... this can't be them." I muttered, my voice echoing around the dark cavern I was in.

"That's because they are not." Martian Manhunter said, his voice sounding eery before I was pulled out of the dark pit of my mind.

I blinked, looking around the brightly lit room of the Medical Ward. "There is something blocking his mind, something strong. I'm sorry, but I cannot retrieve his memories until the lock is gone." Martian Manhunter said, standing up calmly.

I blinked at him, feeling like I was on the brink of tears. All that thinking, all of that internal conflict for nothing. "You mean another physic was in his mind?" Batman asked, his voice turning gravelier than before.

"No. This is something else, something technological. If it had been something Pyscic, then I would have been able to take it down. This is something very advanced, something I cannot break without the risk of possibly breaking his mind." Martian Manhunter said, his face calm as ever, but his voice turning concerned.

"But you could do it right?" I asked, everyone looking at me like I was crazy.

"Tim, this could _break your mind._ You don't come back from that." Nightwing said, looking at me with concern that made me confused.

Jason said he was my adopted older brother before, but I couldn't see myself getting along with him at all. Or maybe we didn't. All I knew was that the brotherly over protective look he gave me that I usually got from Jay didn't make me feel too good. "I don't care! It's confusing. I remember talking to Jason about one thing with him, but I have no clue what it means! We talked about a guy named Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and I remember talking about some guy named Superboy. I don't know any of them, or why there's this maniac laughing in my-"

"Tim, knock it off. We're not doing it." Jason snapped from next to my bed, his voice turning harsher than I've heard. Well, directed at me.

I slumped against my bed, looking down at my lap with one thing running through my mind. What did I say about my memories that got Jason so mad?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**I do not own DC Nation. I wish I did though.**

* * *

Tim POV

I stared at the ceiling, sighing tiredly.

After Martian Manhunter's attempt of looking into my memories, everyone left quickly, probably to go talk about what to do now. I wasn't sure if that's really what was going on, though.

Ever since last night, no one's come in to talk to me to let me know what the was going to happen next. That wasn't exactly the most exciting thing ever since they might have been talking about something I might not have wanted to go through, and just decided not to tell me. But Jason was with them, so he would have told me if something like that happened. I think.

I looked down at my lap, tracing the scars over my legs. When Jason had left last night, he looked angry and frustrated. Did that mean he was mad at me? I frowned, my fingers freezing for a second before continuing to follow the map of scars I had.

I don't ever remember Jason ever being mad at me, not even when Dad pissed him off so much he would stay up all night screaming in our room, punching a pillow. I didn't know how to deal with Jay being mad at me.

With Dad, it was easy to deal with him being mad. He never gave me a reason to even remotely like him, and he always gave me a reason to hate his guts. Jason was different though. Through my entire life, Jason's protected me against Dad, against cops, and gangsters. He gave me every reason to love him, and no reason to hate him. Though, it killed me even more that I didn't know _why _he was mad at me.

"Hey, Tim. Hungry?" Superboy asked, carrying a tray of food with pancakes on it.

I nodded, grimacing when my stomach grumbled. "Yeah, I figured you would be. The others were fighting all night long, so most of them are still asleep. I just thought you might want to know." Superboy said, setting the tray down in my lap.

I nodded, sighing mentally in relief. So they weren't deciding to do something to me that I might not want to do. Well, that was one good thing, at least. "Thanks." I muttered, cutting the pancakes before eating them.

"Welcome." Superboy said, nodding stiffly.

He stood in front of my bed awkwardly for a few seconds before, moving towards the door. "Do you know if Jason is mad at me?" I asked, the words slipping out of my mouth before I even registered what I had said.

Superboy stopped at the door, turning around to look at me. "No, I don't think so. I mean, he's mad, yeah. But, I think he just doesn't like this whole situation. Why would you think that?" Superboy asked.

I bit my lip, so hard that it started to bleed. I really didn't want to talk to a guy who didn't even know me before my... accident, but then again, it was also part of the reason I wanted to talk to him. He didn't know what I was like before, and I didn't know what he was like before, so there wasn't anything awkward about me talking to him. Really, it was like talking to a new person. And while I wasn't that great at that, I was even worse talking to people I should have known, but didn't.

"Jason seemed really mad before he left. It's just, the tone of voice he used was one he never used with me, and it reminded me a little bit of my dad." I said, wincing.

"I'm guessing your biological dad wasn't that great, huh?" Superboy asked, sitting down next to my bed.

"That's the world's biggest understatement." I said, smirking slightly.

Superboy chuckled lightly, and said, "Yeah, I know that feeling. But have you really not had Jason be mad at you?"

He looked at me confused, and I was about to answer when I started getting a headache.

_Jason looked at me, anger slipping into his face. "Tim, you don't understand, you could die! Yes, every Robin knows there are chances of dying on the job. But don't you understand? If you keep on being Robin, if you keep on gaining attention, you will die!"_

"Tim, are you alright?" Superboy asked, looking worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I think, maybe Jason was mad at me before." I said, rubbing the side of my head with my hand.

Superboy looked at me confused. "You didn't seem so sure before. You look like you just remembered-. Tim, did you just remember something you forgot from what Ra's did?" Superboy asked, catching on quick.

I winced, the headache coming back even worse. "I- I don't know. Before I could remember, but- damn it, my head! I can't think, I don't remember." I said, grabbing my head with both hands.

My head felt like a black smith banging on it, my head throbbing like I was being forced to forget what I had just remembered. I opened my eyes that I had just closed, and realized that was exactly what had happened.

* * *

Jason POV

"Well, we can't just let Tim get brain damaged!" Nightwing said, his, and everyone elses, frustration growing.

The entire night before and this morning had been spent by Nightwing, Batman, and me yelling at each other for what to do about Tim and his memory issues. Bruce, the dumbass, wanted Tim to see if Tim's memories would come back eventually in short bursts and flashes. Nightwing, who apparently was even bigger dumbass, wanted to leave Tim's memories as they were and just let Tim start completely over.

That's not what I wanted to do, though. What I wanted to do was hunt down Ra's, that damn bastard, and make him tell me exactly what he did to my baby brother. Sadly, neither of these dickwads were listening to reason when they had their own plan. "I'm not saying that we that, Dick. I'm saying we let his memories come back on their own." Bruce said, glaring at him.

"You won't be able to do that." Superboy said, walking in with a grim look on his face.

"How the hell do you know that, clone-boy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

I haven't been able to get to Tim yet, and I figured he would be fine for a few hours since he would be asleep for most of it. But if Superboy knew something, something must have happened. And with that kid's luck, it probably wasn't good. "I was giving Tim breakfast, and... how do I explain this? He remembered something, something to do with Jason. But as soon as he remembered, he looked like something was in his head hurting him. And after that, he didn't remember. Whatever Ra's did to him, he won't be able to get his memories back naturally." Superboy said, his lips set into a grim line that matched the rest of our moods.

Dick's silence spoke more than his words did then. The hope of getting Tim's memories back were almost gone now, and while Dick's option was the only one we could use if I didn't find Ra's, he was probably wishing it wasn't. "I'm going to see, Tim." I said, breaking the silence as I stood up suddenly.

* * *

I opened the door to Tim's room, frowning when I saw Tim holding an ice pack to his head while groaning. "Kid, are you okay?" I asked, walking next to him quickly.

He looked at me shocked, like he didn't even know I was in the room, then settled back down with a soft moan. "No, I feel like I got a headache from hell." He muttered. Tim curled into himself, and despite the pile of blankets on his bed, he was shivering like crazy.

"It feels like you got a fever from hell too, Timmy. Sheesh, what the hell did Ra's do to you?" I said, though the last part was said so quietly he couldn't have heard me.

I bit my lip, the iron taste of blood pouring into my mouth as I tried not to glare. Obviously, whatever Ra's did to Tim, he meant for it to never let Tim see his memories again. That apparently included making him sick enough that he never wanted to even _think _about what had happened in the past. "Yeah, I've noticed." Tim said, leaning into my hand.

He shivered more when I pulled my hand back, and I sighed. Tim never got sick much in Crime Alley, but when he did, he was damn miserable. He would curl up in a tiny ball, pull the blankets around him till he looked like a giant burrito with a kid in the middle, and look up at me with the biggest blue eyes he could manage until I got into bed with him to share my body heat. I thought I wouldn't be affected by his puppy dog eyes after the pit, but, well, apparently I was damn wrong about that.

"Move over, Timmers." I said, kicking off my shoes.

Tim made a happy sound in the back of his throat, scooting over so that I had just enough room to lay next to him on the bed. "You know Kid, you didn't really change much in the years I was gone." I muttered, slumping in the medical bed when Tim curled up to my side.

"I wish I could say I agree. Hey, Jay?" Tim asked, looking up at me tiredly.

"What, Tim?" I asked, looking down at him and the blankets wrapped around his tiny body.

"When did you come back?" Tim asked, and I froze.

It never occurred to me that Tim wouldn't remember how I came back, I just knew he remembered his time with me and the Outlaws. "Why do you ask that just now?" I asked, running my hand through his hair calmingly like I did in Crime Alley when Dad would be outside our door, drunk, yelling for us to open the door.

"I just thought about it. I mean, I remember you and your friends, so I figured you came back like you said you would before you left. But, you mentioned Nightwing was my adopted brother, and Batman was my adopted Dad. And I guess because of all the confusion and stuff I didn't really think about it." Tim said, shrugging.

He yawned, the arm holding the ice bag to his head drooping slightly. I ruffled, Tim's hair, but didn't say nothing. Superboy mentioned that when Tim remembered a memory, he forgot it instantly and would be pained with a massive headache right after, I didn't want that to happen to Tim again just because he got curious. "I'll tell you later, kid." I said, my lip twitching when he yawned tiredly.

"That's not fair, Jay." Tim mumbled, his eyes slipping shut before he snapped them wide open again.

"Not everything is fair, kid. Go to sleep." I said, smirking when he dropped his head against my side.

I looked up at the ceiling, the glare I had been trying to keep off my face in front of Tim coming out full force. Tim's memories are gone, trying to bring them back hurts Tim, and he has a fever. Tt was all Ra's fault. And I was going to make him pay for trying to do shit to my little brother.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, I hope you guys liked my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation**

* * *

Tim POV

I groaned, ignoring the pain of my head pounding as I opened my eyes slowly. "So Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up, huh?" Jay said from his seat next to my bed, and I didn't have to look to know he was smirking. Ass.

"Not funny, Jayce." I moaned, curling up into a ball.

Jason put his hand on my forehead, his hand warm against my cold forehead. At least, it felt cold. From the Jason was frowning though, I probably was burning up. "Shit kid, you have to have a fever from _hell._" Jason muttered, taking his hand away.

I groaned again, then started a coughing into my hand. "Yeah, trust me, I'm feeling it." I mumbled after I stopped coughing.

Jason shook his head, pressing a couple of pills into my hand. I looked at the pills, then back to Jason. "They're Advil's that B left before leaving to do something. They should at least help get your fever down enough that you aren't coughing up your lungs." Jason explained.

I nodded, popping the pills in my mouth, dry swallowing them. "Thanks, Jay." I said, pulling my blankets closer around me.

He nodded, looking down at me with a frown on his face. "Welcome. Kid, do you remember if Ra's mentioned you going anywhere soon?" Jason asked, making me frown back at him.

During my entire stay here, I've been trying to avoid thinking about that. The things Ra's did to me there, the things he forced me to do, those were the memories that I didn't want to remember. But, this was Jason, so he must have had a good reason to ask, so I thought back to Ra's conversations that I had heard. He never mentioned going anywhere with me, but he did mention going to a somewhere in Saudi Arabia if they needed to retreat.

"I only remember him mentioning that if they had to retreat, that they would move to a base in Saudi Arabia. I know it doesn't help much but-"

"No, that's enough, Timmy. You should go to sleep, I'll be back in a little bit." Jason said, standing up from his seat.

"Jay." I called out, reaching out for his shirt as he passed my bed.

He froze, looking over his shoulder to stare at me. His eyes softened, a gentle smile that he only showed me twisting onto his face. "Don't worry kid, I won't do anything stupid." Jason said, ruffling my hair before walking outside the door.

* * *

Jason POV

"Hey Jaybird, where are you going?" Roy asked, walking into my room casually.

I aimed my gun at him quickly, shooting two inches away from his head. He paled slightly, though, he was mostly used to my stunts by now that he wasn't too scared. "One, I told you. Jaybird or trachea, you're not getting both. Two, I'm going to look for Ra's." I said, turning back around to continue to pack my things.

"Jason, it's useless to look for him if you don't know where he is, and leave Tim here looking miserable. Seriously, that kid gets damn _sad _when you leave, and we all know the reason why Jason. He has the most memories of you, he trusts you the most." Roy said, sighing from frustration behind me.

"And he has the second most memories of you and Kori, so I can count on you two to be able to make sure he doesn't turn into Bat Jr. while I'm looking for Ra's. Also, I do know where he is. Tim mentioned that Ra's went to his base in Saudi Arabia. The longest I'll be gone is three days, tops." I said, zipping my bag close.

"And that's what, the best case scenario? Jason, if you don't come back, it's not just Tim who will miss you, you realize that right? I mean, at least take some back up with you." Roy said, pulling on my shoulder so I would turn around.

"Yeah Roy, I do realize that. But I can't take back up. The only people I can trust to go with me right now, is you and Kori because everyone else here is treating me like I'm the worst thing they've ever seen. And you two can't come along because if someone doesn't stay here with Tim, he'll freak out. Besides, I don't have much of a choice. Tim's fever is getting worse, and we both know what's going on with him now is because of what the hell Ra's did to him." I said, pushing his hand off of my shoulder.

Roy stared at me for a second, than nodded. "Alright, just don't rush. If you have to get out of there and then come back, don't worry about getting back to Tim in three days. Me and Kori will make sure the Leaguers aren't being assholes to him. Besides, I'm pretty sure Tim would rather wait for you for his entire life than never see you again because you did something stupid as rushing." Roy said, than turned away to tell Kori the news.

I sighed, grabbing my bag before I could begin to think about what Roy just said. Damn, why did he have to have such a sappy moment with me just then?

When I made it to the part of the wing that held the zeta tubes, I looked around before walking towards the control panel. You would think that everyone would be happy to let me off this floating satellite, but apparently they weren't as thrilled as I thought. The last time I came here to set the coordinates for my apartment in Gotham to get a few things, heroes started crowding me and started talking to me like I was trying to burn down their church or something. For obvious reasons, I didn't want to go through that again.

Once the coordinates were set, I walked into the zeta tube and watched the bright light pass before my eyes before I was landed in the middle of Saudi Arabia. To be more specific, right in front of Ra's Saudi Arabia base. "I hope your ready Ra's, because I'm going to kill you for fucking with my brother." I muttered under my breath as I started to scale up the side of the building.

Now, for a regular mission, this would not be the best way to sneak in. His base was more of a castle, a castle that was at least 6 stories high, and it would be very painful for me if I stumbled even once trying to climb this wall. But this was a sneak-in,-find-Ra's,-and-then-make-him-answer-my-q uestions sort of mission. So in this case, this was the best way to get inside Ra's base, if I didn't die first.

The one good thing about Ra's, it wasn't hard to tell which room was his. It wasn't exactly a secret that Ra's liked a very vivid green, so it wasn't very surprising when I saw a green room through one of the windows, and saw Ra's reading in there. I glared at the man, my hand twitching towards my gun strapped to my hip.

Tim was stuck in a hospital room because of him, probably coughing his lungs out and his fever rising despite the fact that I gave him Advil before I left. He was the reason Tim's memories were gone. He was the reason Tim almost let himself go brain dead when Martian Manhunter came by. And because of this line of thought, I didn't feel bad about shooting the asshole in the shoulder through the window. Sadly, the asshole didn't feel like getting hit with a bullet tonight.

"Really, Todd? I thought you would do better." Ra's said, sitting up straight from where he had bent over to dodge the bullet.

"Yeah well, I'm not in the mood to please you, Ra's." I said, getting through the window quickly.

I pointed my gun at him, narrowing my eyes at him when he didn't make a move to defend himself. "You know, most men by now would at least try to stand up." I said, annoyed that he wouldn't even make a move.

Ra's sighed, flipping to the next page in his book. "I am not most men. Besides, I hardly see how it is worth it. I may win or lose tonight, but you will always come back to fight me for what I did to your brother. Admittedly, it was a bad way to try to get Timothy." Ra's said, flipping a page again as my eyebrow twitched.

All things considered, it was probably a really stupid move. But I didn't consider anything then. All I could feel was annoyance and anger running through me, and the urge to strangle this man for thinking of my baby brother as something he could get no matter what. So, before I could even really register what I was doing, my arm was raising, and my finger was squeezing down on the trigger. But like I said before, this man didn't want to get shot tonight.

Instead, he finally moved out of his seat, dodging out of the way of my bullet. Though, this time he didn't let me get away with shooting him. He charged at me, pulling a knife from his sleeve. The knife was probably poisoned, and if I wasn't careful, it would kill me in seconds.

But I was _pissed, _even more pissed than when Joker had kidnapped Tim. And while Ra's tries to consider everything when he attacks, he didn't consider that I might dodge his knife and punch him in his solar plexus. Hard.

He hesitated for just a second, and that was all I needed to start a chain of punches and kicks that left him laying on the floor bleeding in minutes. But he wasn't dead, so obviously, my job wasn't done. I crouched down, picking up his own knife and pressed it against his neck. "Any last words before I slit your throat like the damn pig you are and burn your body so your precious daughter can't revive you?" I asked, pressing his knife against his neck harder until blood started pooling into his collar.

He raised a hand silently, an object in his hands. I grabbed it, looking at it's sleek black buttons through the corner of my eyes. It was a small remote, though it couldn't have been for anything big since it was smaller than Tim's hand. Which wasn't a good thing since, somehow, that kid was still tiny even though he was out of Crime Alley. "What's this?" I asked, glaring at the almost dead man below me.

"I put a chip in Timothy's brain while he was unconscious. It's the reason he can not remember, and that is the remote to it. Press the red button, and it will malfunction, and find its way out of Timothy's body shortly after." Ra's said, his eyes looking at me slyly, like there was something that I was missing.

It wasn't just his look that made me feel like there was something else, it was the fact he was giving this to me. Ra's wouldn't give up something like this, he was usually too stubborn. But now... "Why are you giving this to me so easily?" I asked.

I stood up, dropping the knife next to him. I had already cut his throat, and even if it was a slight scratch, it was a small cut to his jugular. He would die from lack of blood if he didn't get help soon, and since no one came into help him before, I doubted anyone would come in now. He would die tonight, there was no question about it. But, he would use the lazerous pit to come back, and that was something even I couldn't beat. Not right now, when Tim's heath was on the clock. I checked Tim's temp. before I left, it was at 104. 5 degrees, and if it went up any higher, it would be deadly. I couldn't afford to get side tracked with burning this man and everything he owned, not yet, at least.

Ra's smirked, revealing a dirty smile that reminded me so much of the scum in Crime Alley. "Because you won't use it. Not if it brings back the memories of Joker, and especially if it brings back memories of Robin." Ra's said, shocking me.

He didn't shock me because he had said it, he shocked me because he was right. I didn't want to use this, the only reason I wanted to get this was because Tim was getting sick. I don't want Tim to get his memories back, not if they involve nightmares and him wanting to go back into those nightmares of being Robin. I left out the window quickly, scaling down the wall before walking away from the base as quickly as I could. The last thing I wanted to see was Ra's smirk.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I meant to update sooner, but I've had a couple of busy days, and my game that was supposed to be on Thursday was yesterday instead so it threw me off a little bit. Anyways, enough excused from me, just remember to review!  
**


End file.
